


Hurricane

by peacefulvillage



Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Archie get your stuff together, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, I Tried, Smut, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, Yep I wrote smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-09-05 18:42:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 34,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16816297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacefulvillage/pseuds/peacefulvillage
Summary: Betty and Veronica were best friends. Two halves of the same whole. B and V forever. They were also enemies because they both wanted the love of Archie Andrews. After a year of dating both of them Betty and Veronica are getting tired. When Southside High closes down and some students transfer to Riverdale old friends reunite and maybe the girls will find new loves too.





	1. Que the Theme Music

**Author's Note:**

> Growing up I was addicted to the Betty and Veronica comics. In one Betty called Veronica her best friend and greatest enemy. Their friendship was really great, in one Veronica even yelled at Archie for treating Betty like crap (because he did). They both just dated Archie and somehow were still friends. I wanted to explore that a little. A little.

It was like they moved in slow motion. The school doors opened and a hurricane of people in black leather came waltzing in as if they owned the place. Betty half expected theme music to start playing. Southside High was closed for “quarantine reasons” which met that the student population was split and sent to different schools.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Veronica whispered to her.

“I couldn’t say no, I give the welcome tours to all new students.” Betty whispered back. She was to give the tour to the group of Southside High students that got transferred to Riverdale.

“Well, maybe something good will come of it. That is how we met, bestie.” Veronica said but Betty couldn’t bring herself to smile. Veronica Lodge. Best friend. Rival. Soulmate. Enemy. The girls were so many things to each other but their bond could not be explained. Kevin said they were two halves to the same whole. Which is probably why Archie couldn’t decide between the two of them. Why date one when he could have both? He kept promising to make his choice but it was going on a year.

“Well, here goes nothing,” Betty said walking forward. To her surprise Veronica followed. 

“No way am I letting you face those snakes alone,” Veronica said. 

“Hello, my name is Better Cooper. Welcome to Riverdale High. I am here to give you all a tour of the school and answer any questions you might have.” Betty said putting on that perfect smile of hers.

“Veronica Lodge,” Veronica said staring them all down. “Do you want to know what happens to a snake when a Louis Vuitton heel steps on it? Disrespect her and you will find out.”

“Vee!” Betty protested. She didn’t need her to fight her battles.

“Wouldn’t dream of it, would we Betts?” A voice said from the crowd. Betts. Betty knew that name. Someone had called her that a long time ago. The group seemed to part revealing a boy wearing a familiar grey beanie.

“Jughead?” Betty said shocked.

“You know her?” A girl with pink hair said.

“We went to elementary school together, before I got rezoned and went to Southside Middle.” Jughead replied. “Lead on Better Cooper.”

“Um…yes…okay,” Betty said a little flustered and then began her tour with the Southsiders respectfully following her. Veronica followed surveying the scene and she had just witnessed. Whoever this…Jughead was he must be the leader since no one said a word as Betty began her detailed tour. Very detailed. Very _very_ detailed. Still Veronica stayed to support her friend even though she felt very out of place in the swarm of snakes as they all had jackets with snake patches on the back. Southside Serpents. As she observed it was almost like they were in ranks. Jughead was in the front leading them on. A short pink haired girl was on his right while a very tall boy on his left.

Betty ended the tour in the cafeteria. Which unfortunately is where all the Bulldogs were hanging out. She cursed herself for not thinking it through. She went into autopilot on her tours and didn’t think it might cause trouble. The way everyone was eyeing each other Betty was afraid a fight might break out. Archie came forward with the rest of the bulldogs behind him.

“Jughead?” Archie said recognizing him just like Betty did.

“Hey Archie,” Jughead said with a lot more confidence than he had when Archie and Betty knew him. “It’s been awhile.”

“Yeah,” Archie said seeing that this was not at all the quiet boy was he used to be best friends with. A stare down began between the two leaders and only ended when Betty spoke up.

“Alright that is it for the tour!” Betty said too loudly and too cheerfully. She turned to the Serpents. “Um…I am sure you have to get your schedules and figure out where your classes are and find your locker. Let me know if you need anything.” She really hoped they would take the hint and leave.

“Will do, Betts,” Jughead said and the group filtered out.

“Jughead is a Serpent?” Archie said once they left.

“Looks like it. I mean he lives on the Southside.” Betty reasoned. “Probably didn’t have a choice.”

“I heard those guys are bad news,” Archie said to the two girls he can’t seem to decide upon, “Like drugs and guns and stuff. Better stay away from them. I don’t think that is the same kid we knew back then, Betty.”

“Yeah, I mean they looked pretty dangerous,” Veronica agreed. “Best just leave them alone and let them do their thing. Right, Bee?” Betty was still staring in the directions the biker gang had left. “Betty?”

“Sure,” Betty said. “I have to get back to the Blue and Gold. Issue coming out tomorrow.” She left in a hurry. Archie went back to the table and starting talking with the other Bulldogs completely forgetting what had just happened. He also didn’t seem to notice the look on Betty’s face as she watched Jughead walk away. Veronica had a feeling the blond wasn’t going to listen to their advice and would probably seek out the brooding biker herself.

The Blue and Gold was Betty’s safe place. She did most of the writing and the editing. If it wasn’t for Kevin’s gossip column and Josie’s performance reviews she might as well be writing the whole thing herself. Not that she minded. Here there was no Archie and no Veronica. She didn’t have to see the looks of pity people gave her. The second Veronica stepped into town Archie was crazy for her, but he wouldn’t let Betty go. Betty was a smart girl, but dumb when it came to Archie. She allowed herself to watch Archie with Veronica but he always came back to her. The girl next door. The girl that Archie is supposed to end up with.

“Hello? Hello!” Betty snapped out of her train of thought to see the pink haired new girl standing in the doorway. “Penny for your thoughts? I have been trying to get your attention for five minutes.”

“Oh sorry,” Betty said blushing. “What can I help you with?”

“I used to take pictures for my schools newspaper.” She told her, “I was wondering if you needed any help here.”

“Yes!” Betty said excited, “That sounds awesome. It is basically just me here and my photography skills aren’t that great. I’m Betty.”

“Toni,” Toni said and they shook hands. “You know Jughead used to write for our paper too. I am sure he would come here if you asked him. Looks like you don’t have many people.” Toni gestured at the empty classroom.

“Not really, a lot of people think journalism is dead,” Betty said with a sigh. “I think my last name is the only thing that keeps it running.”

“Names are everything,” Toni said. “People love to label.”

“Yes they do,” Betty agreed and then softer. “I hate it.”

“The Girl Next Door thing, right?” Toni guessed. “There are worse things to be called.” Betty only nodded. “Talk to Jughead. I am sure if an old friend asked him he would come write for you.”

“For the Blue and Gold you mean,” Betty said and Toni smirked.

“Sure, see you around,” Toni said and then she was gone.

From the window Betty watched a swarm of bikes drive towards the Southside. She wondered which one was Jughead. Until she saw him again Betty didn’t realize how much she missed him. They would read books together and he could be just as quiet as she was. She remembered long summer afternoons reading in Betty’s treehouse. Looks like he grew into the beanie. It used to be too big for his head. Looks like he grew into a lot of things.

.........

“Quite the day,” Veronica said as she sipped her double chocolate milkshake. Betty was on the other side slurping on her vanilla milkshake. “I have a feeling things are going to be a lot different around here.”

“Yeah,” Betty agreed. “I have had some Southside students in my class. That Toni girl even offered to take pictures for the Blue and Gold. She uh…wants me to see if Jughead would write for the paper too. Do you think that is a good idea?”

“Sure, I mean I was a little wary of them at first. Must be all the black leather, but everyone seems nice enough. They mostly just talk to each other,” Veronica said, “The only thing we need to worry about is a turf war between the Serpents and the Bulldogs.”

“Hopefully Jughead can keep the peace, he seems like the leader doesn’t he?” Betty said.

“He does,” Veronica agreed, “And getting another writer would take some of the pressure off you. You work too hard, Bee.”

“I’ll do it, I’ll ask him,” Betty said brightly and Veronica felt like the worse friend in the world. Veronica saw the tension between Jughead and Betty even in those few moments. If they start writing together for the Blue and Gold maybe they will become more than friends. Then Veronica can finally get Archie all to herself. But it would be for the best right? They both win. Betty gets Jughead and Veronica gets Archie. It all works out. But Veronica still had that guilty feeling in her gut. Jughead was a Southside Serpent. She could be pushing Betty into danger. What was wrong with her? Veronica left quickly after that.

She gave a quick hello to her parents before going to her room. She opened up her phone. Her wallpaper was a picture of her and Betty dressed up for the 50’s Decade Dance. They were both smiling for the camera and looked as close as sisters. That had been a great night. Archie wasn’t there. He was visiting his mother so it was just the two of them. Veronica scrolled through her pictures. She had a lot of good times here in Riverdale. She paused on a picture of herself and Archie. It was a selfie of Veronica kissing his cheek. Her poor heart ached. Ached for Archie and the guilt of what she might be leading Betty into. Veronica changed her mind. No. She couldn’t do that to Betty. She couldn’t throw her into a den of snakes. Tomorrow Veronica would tell Betty it was a bad idea and to forget her old friend. Then she remembered the look between the two of them. One second. Maybe Betty was already jumping before Veronica could even think about pushing.


	2. Endless Loop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty and Veronica start to doubt their choices.

Betty bit her lip as she scratched over another sentence. Where was her head the past few days? She couldn’t write a decent word to save the life of her and Betty had no idea why.

“Knock, knock,” Someone said from the doorway and Betty looked up to see Jughead leaned against the door frame. How did he seem even better looking than before? Where was the gangly kid she knew when she was little? It would be a lot easier to be around him and wouldn't made parts of her burn whenever she saw him.

“Jughead,” Betty said and stood up.

“Toni said you wanted to ask me something,” Jughead said walking into the room.

“Yes, she mentioned you used to write for your school newspaper and I was hoping you’ll come write for the Blue and Gold.” Betty spread her arms out.

“I only wrote for a year before it was shut down due to budget cuts,” Jughead said and after a moment, “Would I get complete freedom?”

“I’ll help, and edit, and suggest,” Betty said and Jughead looked even more skeptical, “But it’s your story, it’s your voice.”

“That doesn’t _sound_ like complete freedom,” Jughead pointed out, “But I’m in.” Betty smiled and clapped her hands together.

“Thanks Jug,” Betty said, “It’s good to have you back. I’ve missed you.”

“So the jacket doesn’t bother you?” Jughead asked.

“No, I mean I don’t understand it all, but I don’t think you are as dangerous as people say,” Betty replied.

“By people you mean Archie.” Jughead said.

“And my mom,” Betty admitted. “She wouldn’t let me come see you.” Jughead scoffed. “What?”

“Nothing,” He said but Betty knew he was keeping something from her. “So the Archie thing, how does that work anyway? He is just dating the both of you?”

“For now, but he says he will choose soon,” Betty said suddenly interested in her feet.

“Looks like Archie turned out to be an idiot,” Jughead said and then softer, “How could anyone not want only you?” Her eyes snapped up to his and green met blue. Betty opened her mouth to say something but before she could someone interrupted them.

“Jughead,” They both turned to see the one they call Sweet Pea standing in the doorway. “Ready?”

“Yeah, I’ll be out there in a minute. Want a ride home?” Jughead said to Betty when Sweet Pea left. Her mouth dropped open.

“Like on your bike?” Betty said.

“Yeah, like on my bike,” Jughead said with an annoying smirk.

“Archie is going to walk me home,” Betty looked at the clock. Archie was supposed to be here a half hour ago. “He’s late.” She bit her lip again. “Maybe another time?”

“Sure,” Jughead said and when he tried to leave he was blocked by Archie.

“I’m so sorry, Betty,” Archie said. “I lost track of time. Hey Jughead.”

“Hey, Arch,” Jughead said and then turned back to Betty, “So I will see you tomorrow Betty.”

“What is happening tomorrow?” Archie asked once Jughead left.

“Jughead is joining the Blue and Gold,” Betty told him.

“Oh,” Archie said, “Are you ready?”

“Yeah,” Betty said and gathered her things.

Date night. Archie borrowed his father’s truck and he drove them to the Twilight Drive In. A staple in Riverdale. Betty loved the drive in. She loved sitting in the truck and snuggling under the blankets watching a classic movie. She used to love the feeling of Archie’s arm around her but for the first time it felt…off. His arm felt more like it was weighing her down and making her unable to move. He laughed at the funny parts of the movie and looked at her with that goofy smile of his that Betty had always adored.

The movie was one she had seen before she really wasn’t paying attention. Dates with Archie were always the same. The drive in, Pop’s, movie, or sitting together at holidays, nothing changed. Betty knew that Veronica and Archie would drive for an hour to go to some fancy restaurant that just opened and put it all on her father’s tab. Every time it was something different and exciting while Archie and Betty did the same thing over and over. An endless loop that Betty couldn’t get out of. But did she? Want to get out.

Betty said she was going to get more popcorn and made her way to the concession stand. All of a sudden she felt like crying. Why was she letting herself do this? Maybe she wanted adventure too. Maybe she didn’t want to be the fucking girl next door anymore. It obviously wasn’t good enough for Archie. After she calmed down Betty went back to the truck and Archie put his arm back around her and held her close. His body was warm but she felt very cold. When he kissed her good night Betty went on autopilot. The same respectful kiss as always until Betty’s mom flashed the porch lights saying it was time for her to come in.

“I had a lot of fun tonight, did you want to go to Pop’s tomorrow night?” Archie asked. This made Betty pause. Going out two nights in a row? _That_ was new.

“Can I get back to you?” Betty said, “I need to help my mom with something tomorrow. I don’t know how long it will take.”

“Sure,” Archie said and smiled. “Goodnight Betty.”

“Goodnight,” Betty said and went into the house. When she came to her room she flopped down on her bed. What was wrong with her! Once upon a time she would have jumped at going out with Archie twice in one weekend.

<><><><><>

“This is not complete freedom, Betts,” Jughead looking at all the red marks on his article.

“It is just edits and some suggestions,” Betty said with a shrug.

“Uh-huh,” Jughead said shaking his head and putting the paper down, “Well nothing we can’t work on tomorrow. Do you want a ride home?” Betty bit her lip. It would be better than walking. Archie had practice tonight. She really had no reason to say no, and she really didn’t want to.

“Just go slow?” Betty said.

“Oh no, no, no, no,” Jughead said as they started to walk out, “It is actually much more dangerous if we go slow.”

Toni and Sweet Pea were outside waiting for them too. Along the one they call Fangs. Out of all the Serpents that transferred these seemed to be the ones Jughead was closest too. They were almost always together. Jughead handed her his helmet.

“Have you ever ridden on a motorcycle before?” Toni asked.

“No,” Betty said as Jughead got on his motorcycle.

“You are going to want to hold on tight,” Jughead said and Betty carefully climbed on back. Toni made sure that Betty had the helmet on correctly.

“Betty! What the hell are you doing?” Veronica’s voice cried out. She must have stayed late too. Vixen stuff most likely.

“Getting a ride home.” Betty said and Jughead started the engine.

“Betty Cooper! At least make sure he drops you off a block away!” Veronica called out as they sped off. The tall one had stayed behind and was staring at her. “What? You know if he kills her I decapitate every snake I see.”

“We’re going to Pop’s, do you want to come?” He said to Veronica’s shock.

“Do I want to come to Pop’s with you?” Veronica repeated.

“That is where we were headed,” He said and then threw his helmet at her which she easily caught. “Unless you are scared?” Veronica glared but put the helmet on. “I’m Sweet Pea by the way.”

“Don’t care, just drive,” Veronica said, “And you do know I am a Lodge, right? My Daddy would kill you if I get hurt on this death trap.”

“Live a little,” Sweet Pea said, “And this will really piss of Andrews.”

“Why do you think I am coming?” Veronica countered. “And someone needs to make sure that Jughead keeps his hands to himself.”

“Here,” Sweet Pea said handing her his flannel, “To tie around your waist.”

“Thank you,” Veronica said a little surprised. He could have gotten a show due to the fact she was wearing a dress but chose to be a gentleman. She let out a little squeal when he finally drove off. She could feel him laughing and would have slapped him if she wasn’t so afraid to let go.

“Pops?” Betty said as they pulled into the parking lot, “You are supposed to take me home.”

“I’m hungry,” Jughead said, “And a girls gotta eat, right?” Betty bit her lip. Technically her mother was out of town for the night and she was staying at Veronica’s this weekend so it couldn’t hurt to stop for a bite. Betty got off the bike but stumbled and would have fallen if Fangs hadn’t caught her. She wasn’t used to riding on a bike. A second later Sweet Pea appeared with…was that Veronica?

“Hey,” Sweet Pea said and then helped Veronica off the bike. She untied the shirt around her waist and threw it in his face. Sweet Pea laughed as he caught it.

“Vee?” Betty said surprised.

“I’m hungry,” was all Veronica said before leading the group into Pop’s.

They sat at the biggest booth in the corner away from all the Northsiders. Veronica was surprised how well they were all getting along. Toni asked her a lot of questions about New York and how they were going to teach Betty how to ride a motorcycle, an idea Veronica protested. The boys were all very respectful too. They kept their eyes on her face and listened when she talked. Fangs was surprisingly a musical fan and wanted to know about any shows she might have seen. Jughead only had eyes for Betty and his eyes kept darting back to her. Betty was doing the same thing and whenever they were caught Jughead would suddenly be very interested in what Fangs was saying and Betty took a sip of her milkshake trying to hide her blush.

“You do know he is in a gang, right?” Veronica said handing Betty the nail polish. The girls were sitting in Veronica’s room painting their nails.

“They don’t seem dangerous,” Betty said. “I mean they are just a group of people that wear a lot of leather and ride motorcycles.”

“Sure, and they are all doing bible study at the Whyte Wyrm every night.” Veronica said and Betty rolled her eyes.

“You looked like you were having fun,” Betty said, “And I saw you put that shirt in your drawer.”

Jughead and Sweet Pea had dropped the girls off a block away. Sweet Pea had once again given Veronica his shirt to cover her dress. Only she forgot to give it back to him and walked into her apartment with it still tied around her waist. Veronica’s mother noticed right away and Veronica quickly lied and said her dress ripped and a friend gave it to her to cover up. When they changed into their leisure clothes instead of keeping it out to give back to Sweet Pea she put in in her drawer. Apparently not as sneaky as she thought.

“In case we ever lose our minds again and I will need it,” Veronica said with a shrug, but honestly she didn’t know why. Maybe because it was soft and warm and smelled really good. But she would die before she told anyone that.

“Or you could just wear pants?” Betty said and then later when they were discussing Jughead said, “Besides, I thought you would be happy. You would get Archie all to yourself.”

And there it was.

The best friends never talked about Archie. Ever. They were both dating him so neither one was officially his “girlfriend” it was just dating. One weekend Betty, the other Veronica. Veronica he went to concerts with and out to clubs while he sat next to Betty at all major holidays. Archie went out with Veronica, but went home to Betty. For a year that is how it has been and Archie was the only happy one. Love makes you do things you wouldn’t normally do.

“Aren’t you tired, Vee?” Betty asked.

“Yeah, I am but I…” Veronica didn’t need to say it.

“I can’t do it anymore,” Betty finally admitted out loud, “I just can’t. And I don’t know if I will start to date Jughead. Tonight was the most fun I have had in a long time. I just want someone to be crazy about me and not be half with someone just because we think we should be. I don’t know what I am saying.”

“Yes you do,” Veronica said softly and then she sat up and said. “And you’re right. It all works out.”

Veronica laid awake while Betty slept soundly next to her. Tonight was fun. It was nice to just sit at Pop’s and hang out. She didn’t have to find some new and exciting place to go to. Archie always wanted that. What exciting thing could they do next? Any new club openings? A new restaurant that doesn’t card? Maybe Veronica liked to stay home every once in a while. Hang out at Pop’s and just relax. Maybe if Betty does call things off with Archie he would want to do those types of things with Veronica now. Maybe he would take her to the drive in and they would actually watch the movie rather than make-out the whole time. With Betty he always watched the movie.

But words are one thing and actions are another. Archie and Betty had a lot of history going back to kindergarten. Betty might say she can’t do it anymore but everyone thinks they will end up together. Veronica knew the appeal of new and exciting things. She was proof of that. Jughead is new and exciting. Who knows if Betty will really end it with Archie? Betty could just date Jughead too. A double triangle. Why not? This is Riverdale after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you are feeling generous leave a comment, or a kudos! Thanks!


	3. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The line between Northside and Southside becomes even smaller.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be two chapters, but the first chapter ended up being long and the other short. So I just decided to combine them. Also this chapter has a little smut in it so if you never comment on any chapters please just comment on the ones where I practice smut. Even a "it didn't suck" would work. Thank you!

Betty knew that Veronica didn’t think she was going to go through with it. Betty always played it safe and did everything she was supposed to. Betty Cooper was supposed to marry Archie Andrews. Betty Cooper was not supposed to ride on motorcycles and flirt with a guy in a biker gang. Betty didn’t want safe. She never did. Safe is boring and Betty didn’t want a boring life. Admittedly Veronica was the one that made her realize this. When Veronica transferred and told them all of her New York adventures Betty realized she wanted that. She wanted fun and excitement. She wanted her heart to race. Like it did when she rode on the motorcycle. Like it did every time Jughead looked at her.

Betty normally paired up with Archie for chemistry. He usually needed the extra help and Betty didn’t mind, but when the teacher called out for people to get in pairs Betty froze. Archie was already smiling and walking over to her. Shit. She wasn’t ready for this yet. What was she supposed to say?

“Nope, I want transfer students and Riverdale high students to work together,” The teacher said when she noticed everyone pairing up with their friends. So instead of working with Archie, Betty was paired up with Jughead. In front of them Veronica shoved the girl who was going to work with Sweet Pea out of the spot saying she was pairing with him.

“What? I don’t want to work with someone I don’t know,” Veronica justified. Betty couldn’t help but glance over at Archie who was awkwardly sitting next to another Southersider.

“Don’t worry, nothing will happen to little Archie,” Jughead said to Betty. “The guy he is working with is cool.”

“Thanks,” Betty said and sometime later as she took notes she felt Jughead put his hand on her thigh. Close to her knee, but still. He didn’t look at her and just kept pretending to pay attention. Feeling bold Betty took his hand and moved it higher but still did not look at him. When class was over Jughead said softly,

“Not till you cut Red loose.” And then walked out of class with his friends.

Unfortunately when he left Archie came over to her walking right past Veronica. Veronica’s face fell for only the slightest second before moving on and walking out of class pretending to be in deep conversation with Sweet Pea who was talking about his bike.

“Hey, Betty,” Archie said as he walked her to her next class, “It feels like I haven’t seen you in a while.”

“I’ve been busy, the paper and stuff,” Betty said.

“Cheryl is having a Halloween Party this weekend, did you want to go?” Archie asked. A party that Veronica would be at, and most likely Archie would think it’d be fun to go in a couple’s costume.

“Um…I was already planning on going,” Betty said and then made up a story on the spot, “I was going to recycle my decade dance costume.”

“Oh, okay,” Archie said obviously disappointed, “That sounds like fun. I am sure I could find a sweater vest somewhere.”

“Sure, I have an article to finish, I will see you later,” Betty said wanting to get the hell out of there.

“Walk you home, later?” Archie offered. “I promise I won’t be late this time.”

“Sounds good,” Betty said and practically ran to the Blue and Gold room. Toni was sitting at a computer probably putting the new issue together. Betty leaned against the door and slid down.

“What’s wrong?” Toni asked.

“Have you ever broken up with someone?” Betty asked. “Who also happens to be one of your oldest friends in the world who you would never want to hurt?”

“Archie got himself into this hurtful situation by playing both of you,” Toni reasoned. “So yes, someone will get hurt, but for once it won’t be you. I have never met anyone like you. So concerned with others people’s feelings that you ignore your own.”

“But what if I start dating someone right after ending it?” Betty asked.

“Betty, Archie is openly dating you and Veronica at the same time,” Toni said getting a little agitated, “It was one of the first things I heard when I transferred here. Football musician dating two beautiful girls who are also best friends. It is big news in this small town. So fuck everyone. Dump Archie and go out with Jughead the very next day. Besides it isn’t like people are going to be mean to you. Everyone is scared shitless of us. Jughead more than anyone.” Toni was right. She mostly always was. “Just be honest. If you are as good of friends as you say things will work out.”

“Thanks Toni,” Betty said grateful to her new friend. “Why couldn’t you all have transferred sooner? I doubt I would have even dated Archie.”

“You had to experience what life would be like with him, and now you know that you don’t love him like that,” Toni said. “Jughead is one of my best friends and he deserves to be someone’s first pick too. We are in need of a change of subject. So, what are you dressing up as for Cheryl’s party?”

The weekend came and Betty still hadn’t ended it. Archie was everywhere and her mind was on Jughead. Hopefully the Halloween Party would be some distraction. She can get lost in the crowd if Archie sees her, or get drunk enough to get the courage to finally end it. Veronica agreed to reuse her decade dance costume as well. She helped Betty straighten her ponytail and adjusted the scarf around her neck. Betty used about half a can of hairspray making sure Veronica’s faux-bangs stayed puffed up.

“Very retro,” Veronica said as she finished off Betty’s make-up. “Since Archie didn’t ask me to go with him I assume he asked you, but since you plan to break up with him you decided to go with me. Am I right?” Betty only blinked. “Kidding, holidays were your thing, right?”

“Not anymore,” Betty said. “But can we go back to not talking about him, Vee?”

“Sure,” Veronica said and turned so they were both looking in the mirror, “Now we look totally fab.”

Cheryl never does anything half way. Her huge house was totally decked out in Halloween. There were ghosts in the trees and fake grave stones in the front yard. Well at least everyone hoped they were fake. Music was blasting and it felt like the whole school was there. Cheryl was wearing the tightest red dress she possibly could with a huge thigh slit. Devil horns on her head. Thankfully no Archie yet. Veronica led them right to the drinks and soon Betty had some fruity drink in her hand that Veronica swore didn’t have that much alcohol (she was lying).

Of course when they arrived the world once again stopped. The Serpents entered slowly with Jughead in front. It was not surprising that Cheryl invited them. She loved chaos. So far no fights had broken out but things were still very tense. Especially between the Serpents and the Bulldogs. The more comfortable people became with the Southsiders the more pissed they were getting. It was only a matter of time before things exploded. They were all dressed in jeans, a white t-shirt, their signature jackets, and their hair was slicked back. Even Jughead left off his beanie.

“A greaser,” Betty said as Jughead walked over to her.

“Already had the jacket,” Jughead reasoned. “And look, we match.”

“Interesting, you know I told Toni what I was going as,” Betty said, “Did she share that information with you so we could match?”

“A Serpent never reveals their secrets, Betts,” Jughead said his blue eyes sparkling. “You look pretty.” Betty’s cheeks burned.

“You don’t look bad yourself,” Betty said, “No beanie?”

“Don’t get used to it, onetime thing for authenticity,” Jughead said patting the top of his head and obviously not liking having to leave the hat at home. “And everyone was really into the whole greaser thing.” The two looked over at the rest of the Serpents now all scattered throughout the party. Of course Sweet Pea had found Veronica.

“Do you want a drink?” He asked her.

“I have one,” Veronica said holding up her cup.

“Cool, then you can go get me one,” Sweet Pea said and Veronica rolled her eyes but still went with him.

“She’s going to break his heart,” Jughead said frowning. Betty noticed Archie walking in and her and Jughead separated right away with him going one way and her another.

Betty had to get away from Archie. He seemed to be everywhere. Smiling at her. Wanting to talk to her. It was like now that someone else was interested in her Archie was all over her. Betty had been fighting for Archie’s attention for years and now that she had it she didn’t want it. Finally Betty escaped to the bathroom only to be followed by Jughead. He closed the door and leaned against it.

“I haven’t broken up with him yet,” Betty said knowing what he was going to do.

“I know,” Jughead said coming closer.

“You said you wanted to wait,” Betty said not moving.

“I know,” Jughead said again putting her head in his hands, “But I think we have been waiting long enough, don’t you?”

Then finally he kissed her. Betty had never been kissed like this. Like he was going to die if he didn’t kiss her. As if the only thing in the world that mattered was kissing her. Betty didn’t have to worry if he was thinking about someone else. She knew it was all for her. Jughead picked her up and set her on the counter standing between her legs. Jughead’s lips went to her neck and Betty managed to gasp out that he can’t leave marks. He just kissed her again and played with the end of her dress that was riding up. Jughead didn’t make a move to do anything more. It was up to her. Betty took his hand and slid it up her dress until it finally reached the part that had been aching for him since he walked through the schools doors. Suddenly Jughead stood back. Betty was scared she did something wrong. Did she misread the situation? It seemed like he wanted her but maybe it was too fast. Before she could apologize Jughead said,

“Take them off.” Betty swallowed but did as he said and took her panties off and dropped them on the floor.

Jughead was on her the second they hit the ground. His hand still didn’t go right up her dress, but lingered on her knee. Waiting for permission. Betty spread her legs wider giving it to him. Betty was embarrassed how wet she was. “You’re drenched, babe,” Jughead mumbled against her mouth. “Why?”

“You,” Betty managed to say.

“What do you want me to do?” Jughead said and when she didn’t answer spoke again, “Unless you tell me you won’t get it.”

“I…I…” Betty said and her breath hitched at the look in his intense blue eyes. “I want you to touch me.”

“Where?” He said torturing her.

“Your…your fingers. Make me…make me…” Betty said in a husky voice she didn’t recognize as her own.

“Okay, I will stop torturing you,” Jughead said finally taking some pity on her and did what she asked. Betty gasped against his mouth when she felt one digit enter and then bit the back of her hand when he entered another. They had to be quiet. All of Riverdale high was just outside. It was a miracle they managed to not be disrupted this long. Jughead crooked his fingers and Betty could feel the fire burning and she was a second away from bursting. His thumb started to play with her clit and she couldn’t hold it in any longer. Jughead kissed her hard muffling her cry as she came harder than she ever had in her life. When they broke apart they just stared at each other for a long moment before Jughead recovered. He picked up her panties and put them in his pocket.

“Juggie,” Betty said reaching for them. He only winked before exiting the bathroom. Betty hopped off the sink and turned and looked in the mirror. Her cheeks were flushed and lips were bruised. She looked like a total mess. There was no hint of Perfect Betty Cooper.

And it felt awesome.

<><><><>

Veronica sat down in a chair in front of the fire. Betty had gone off to God knows where. Probably with one of her two boyfriends. Veronica took another sip of her drink. She had lost count of how many. In her line of vision she saw Sweet Pea talking to Josie. Josie laughed at something he said and touched his arm. Veronica found herself not liking that. Sweet Pea was her Southersider. She took another drink. She was really feeling it and knew she should probably slow down, but right now Veronica didn’t care. People pretended to want Veronica and the excitement they got when they with her, but deep down they all wanted Betty Cooper. Or Josie. Someone was talking to her, but Veronica didn’t really hear them. She thinks a hand was on her leg but things were too cloudy to tell.

“Son of a…” Sweet Pea said noticing some asshole now sitting in front of Veronica getting handsy with an obviously drunk girl. He was having a good time talking with Josie while still keeping an eye on Veronica. Josie turned and followed his line of sight. “I gotta…”

“Okay,” Josie said. “Nice talking to you.”

“Can I have your num…fuck…hands off asshole!” Sweet Pea said moving away from Josie and to Veronica. Grabby hands backed off and Sweet Pea helped Veronica up. He looked apologetically back at Josie and was cursing the fact that he had to walk away from her. Where the hell was Betty?!

“Sweet Pea?” Veronica mumbled.

“Yeah, it’s me,” Sweet Pea said and she relaxed into him as one does when they know they are safe, “Come on. I’ll get you home.”

“Okay,” Veronica said and Sweet Pea awkwardly walked behind her as she walked. They were almost to the door when Reggie stopped in front of them. Veronica’s eyes were closed and she leaned back again on Sweet Pea. His arm went around her waist holding her up.

“What are you doing?” Reggie asked.

“Taking her home,” Sweet Pea replied.

“To do what?” Reggie pressed. “Couldn’t get her sober so you got her drunk and plan to “take her home.” Reggie said putting quotes around taking her home.

“Are you saying I got her drunk to rape her?” Sweet Pea said clenching his fist. All eyes were on them and if he wasn’t holding Veronica he would have punched this guy already. Or get the switchblade out of his pocket and make it so the guy could never play sports again.

“If the shoe fits snake,” Reggie sneered and Sweet Pea had it. He was calculating how to hold onto Veronica and punch this guy at the same time when he heard it.

“What is going on?” A sweet voice said and Betty Cooper appeared.

“Serpent boy got Veronica drunk so he could force himself on her,” Reggie accused. The crowd was getting bigger now.

“Are you fucking kidding me,” Jughead said coming over too.

“I mean how else could a Southsider get a girl to touch him?” Reggie said and more footballers appeared behind him and all the Serpents were behind Sweet Pea. Archie was among the people behind Reggie.

“Enough,” Betty said silencing them all, “You know damn well that he isn’t going to force himself on her.”

“In fact, Sweet Pea only went over to Veronica because some other jackass was trying to put his hands on her,” Josie spoke up. “He probably stopped something.”

“Just carry her, Pea,” Betty said as Veronica wobbled again, “I’ll go with you. Unless you want to excuse me, Reggie, of not looking out for the wellbeing of my best friend?” Reggie stepped aside and let the group through. Sweet Pea pushed past him making Reggie stumble and fall back.

“Betty…” Archie said following them outside.

“You just watched,” Betty cut him off. “You were going to let a brawl happen just because you didn’t want to stand up to Reggie. Veronica was standing in the middle of it all Archie! What if she got hurt?”

“I’m sorry,” Archie said with those puppy dog eyes that use to make her melt.

“Just take us home, Jug,” Betty said shaking her head. Sweet Pea put Veronica into the truck and Betty got in next to her. She put her arm around her while Jughead got in the front seat and Sweet Pea and Fangs got in the back. Toni had texted saying she was going to hang around for a little longer. Archie walked out to the middle of the street watching as they rode away.

Betty had never been to Southside before. They decided that taking them back to the Pembrooke wasn’t the best idea. No one wanted Veronica to get in trouble and no way were they going to Betty’s so they want to the only other safe place they could think of. The Southside. Jughead’s dad was “out” and Jughead promised he wasn’t coming back tonight. Betty didn’t ask for any more details. Sweet Pea set Veronica down on the couch while Betty took off her shoes. Jughead handed Betty a blanket to put over her. She expected Sweet Pea to leave but he took of his jacket and plopped himself down in the chair saying he was good there.

“Looks like we get the bedroom,” Jughead said and handed Betty an old t-shirt with an S on it and some boxers. Betty wondered how many of these he had. She remembered him wearing them in elementary school. When Betty came out of the bathroom Jughead was getting into bed himself.

“You are not going to even offer to sleep on the floor?”

“Why the fuck would I do that?” Jughead said, “I think after fingering you in the Blossom bathroom I get at least a cuddle.” Betty smiled and got into bed with him. Jughead put his arm around her and she laid her head on his chest breathing him in. She had slept with Archie a few times but it was never like this. She fell asleep within moments.

When she woke up Jughead was staring at her.

“You know that is creepy, right?” Betty mumbled.

“Maybe,” Jughead said, “But since you spent the whole night sleeping more on me then next to me I think watching you sleep isn’t that creepy.”

“I’m sorry,” Betty said blushing, “I can’t help it. I get cold at night and I migrate towards the warmth. Archie…” Betty paused, “He was very much a stay on your own side of the bed person.”

“One more strike against him,” Jughead said. “So you have slept with Archie then?”

“Yes,” Betty said, “Veronica was and I wanted to still hold his interest so I did too. I mean I loved him. Or I thought I loved him. I am happy that is was with someone I cared about.” Betty might have slept with Archie for the wrong reasons, but she didn’t regret it.

“Was it good?” Jughead asked and Betty blushed again. “We are past the modesty Betts.”

“He treated me like this perfect porcelain doll,” Betty said, “So fragile and delicate.”

“But you don’t like that, do?” Jughead said grabbed her by the waist and pulling her onto his lap, “You like to have bruises on your hips and marks all over your body so you never forget who was there. You, Betty Cooper, want to be fucked.” Betty’s cheeks burned. “A service I will be more than happy to provide, once you are a free woman. I have wanted you a long time Betty Cooper. We are going to do this right.”

“A long time, what do you mean by that?” Betty asked.

“Well, when I was 10 years old I had a crush on this girl,” Jughead replied rubbing her back. “Smart. Sweet. Prettiest girl in class. Then I moved away, but every now and then I would see her, or think of her.”

“You thought about me?” Betty said surprised.

“All the time,” Jughead admitted.

“I thought about you too,” Betty said and Jughead rolled his eyes, “I did. You were my friend and I missed you. And if you think about it, if you had stayed things would have been a lot different. I doubt I would have dated Archie.”

“You think?” Jughead asked.

“Well, you would have still joined the school paper, lot of late nights going over stories, and…” Betty was cut off by noises in the “living room.”

“ _Where am I?_ ” Veronica’s voice said, “ _Why do I feel like crap and did you sleep there all night?_ ”

“Hey Vee,” Betty said getting out of bed and walking into the main room. “Jughead just took us back to his place so we didn’t get in trouble with your parents.”

“So they wouldn’t see me come into the house wasted you mean.” Veronica said. “Urg. This dress was not the most comfortable thing to sleep in.” She blinked at the three people looking at her. “Well, can you get me change of clothes or what?”

Their mouths all dropped when Veronica came out of the trailer. She was wear a pair of shorts that were a size too small so they were barely covering her ass (Toni’s). Veronica had tied the shirt she was wearing so it fit better (Sweet Pea’s) and the flannel (also Sweet Pea’s) she was wearing over everything really put it all together. She looked more like in a costume now than on Halloween.

“What?” Veronica demanded. “Why are you all staring at me?”

“Nothing, you just look really different,” Betty spoke up.

“I told you these shorts were too short,” Veronica mumbled trying to pull them down more.

“I don’t mind the shorts,” Sweet Pea said and Veronica glared at him. “You fit right in.”

“Just take us back to my place,” Veronica ordered. “My parents are at the club for brunch.”

“Brunch?” Sweet Pea repeated, “What the fuck is that?”

“Let’s just get them home.” Jughead spoke up.

They all got on the bikes and made the drive to the Northside. Once they arrived both girls got off the bikes like they had done it a million times. It was strange how things had changed so quickly in the little time their schools had been joined. Betty was definitely going to take up Jughead’s offer of teaching her how to ride. She just wouldn’t tell Veronica that. Or maybe Veronica would surprise her and want to learn too. Veronica was full of surprises recently.

“Are you going to steal those clothes too?” Betty couldn’t help but tease.

“Shut up,” Veronica snapped, but her cheeks were red. She also kept the clothes. Turns out sleeping in an old t-shirt was a lot more comfortable then silk pajamas.

Not that she would be sharing that information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah. I tried. Thanks for reading! A kudos would be nice and seriously if you never comment on any chapter that is cool, if you could just give a little note on the smut ones. Unless you are mean. Or hate it. If you hate it press the back button. I know Betty and Veronica are acting pretty out of character for the show, but Betty loved Archie in the comics and kept coming back to him. Veronica didn't care as much about him and dated Reggie a lot, but they are confused teenagers. They will smarten up soon.


	4. End it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty finally ends it.

_It was their third date. The end of the school year dance was the first and then there was the movie they saw right before Archie left for the summer to work with his dad on various locations. He had walked to her doorstep and kissed her until her mother started flashing the lights saying it was time for Betty to come in. She hadn’t seen him for the rest of the summer. Now they were at Pop’s finally reunited. Archie looked different. More built. He had less freckles and more abs. Betty told him about her internship and Archie was telling her about his music. Then she walked in and changed their whole world with one question,_

_“How are the onion rings here?”_

Everything was different after that. Archie had come to Betty nearly in tears saying he was sorry and that he really liked her, but he was starting to have feelings for Veronica too. Then Betty did something that she would come to regret. She said they had not officially labeled themselves as anything so Archie could go out with Veronica if he wanted to. And still date her. So he did. Archie dated both of them. Betty and Veronica somehow became best friends too – best friends that never talked about boys. Then at the beginning of their junior year the Serpents came to the Northside and changed everything again.

Betty did it at Pop’s. She knew Archie wouldn’t make a scene in public. Maybe they never should have tried to take their friendship to the next level. It seemed right at the time. Betty still loved Archie. He was her oldest friend in the world. That is why this was so hard. What if by breaking up with him she broke their friendship too?

“I know why you asked me here,” Archie said once he sat down. “And I will make a choice, I’m sorry. Soon. I have just had a lot going on with football and my music…I just need more time.”

“It has been a year,” Betty said softly, “You’ve had time and if you truly loved me then you would have never even wanted to be with Veronica.”

“I do love you Betty.” Archie said.

“I know, but not in the way I need someone to.” Betty said.

“Is this about Jughead?” Archie asked his expression hardening. “I see how he looks at you.”

“You know what it is,” Betty said sick of it all, “Seeing him again gave me the wake – up call I needed. I wanted to be number one in someone eyes. I deserve to be with someone that won’t even think about anyone else when he is with me. Maybe Jughead is that guy, maybe he isn’t. I owe it to myself to find out.”

“Wait Betty!” Archie called out but Betty was already gone.

Betty texed Jughead that night letting him know what happened. Thankfully Archie had left her alone and didn’t try to call or text. She had been very clear and once Betty put her mind to something nothing could change it. Archie knew her well enough to know that she was serious.

B: I did it.

J: You okay?

B: Yes I just hope we can be friends again one day.

J: You will

B: Night Juggie

J: Goodnight Betts

Betty held her phone to her chest and smiled.

It was such big news the next day an article might as well been written in the Blue and Gold. Betty Cooper had dumped Archie Andrews. Most people were shocked. Everyone assumed they would get married one day. They would settle down on Elm Street and have beautiful red-headed babies with green eyes.

“So looks like you have a boyfriend now,” Sweet Pea said leaning against the locker next to Veronica.

“Yes, I do,” Veronica told him but was ashamed of how Archie asked. Over a text message. The night Betty broke it off with him. One more secret she was keeping to herself.

“I don’t understand,” Sweet Pea said as they walked to chemistry class. “I mean Archie is only your boyfriend now because his other girlfriend dumped him. Don’t you…”

“I get it, okay?” Veronica stopped and faced him. “I get how messed up it all sounds and people are thinking exactly what you are saying. I just…I don’t need to be told that. If you are my friend you will just drop it. Please?”

“If that is what you want,” Sweet Pea said and then smirked, “And if you give me your friend Josie’s number.”

“Numbers are earned not given,” Veronica said smiling. “Now come on, we have chemistry to get to. And no you are not skipping.”

Sweet Pea groaned but followed her.

“We could ask to switch lab partners,” Archie said as they walked out of chemistry class hand in hand. They were getting looks from people but soon it would be yesterday’s news. Sweet Pea had made kissing noises behind Archie’s back causing Veronica to laugh even though she didn’t want to. He had a habit of doing that.

“The teacher had us choose Southside partners for a reason,” Veronica reminded him. “More than that Sweet Pea is my friend.”

“Friends?” Archie repeated. “The Serpents are dangerous…”

“Yeah, Sweet Pea was real dangerous when he watched over me at Cheryl’s party and then carried my drunk ass home,” Veronica said rolling her eyes, “Not to mention slept in a very uncomfortable chair making sure I was okay. I mean they are no angels, but they look after their friends. Don’t make it into something it isn’t. I am allowed to have guy friends Archie.”

“I know, I’m sorry,” Archie said and then something caught his eye and he stopped talking. Veronica followed his gaze. Betty was leaning against the wall and Jughead was standing in front her. He said something that made her laugh and then she handed him her books. They disappeared around the corner and it was only when they were gone that Archie looked back at her.

“Apology accepted,” Veronica lied. “Oh, there is Toni. I needed to ask her something. I’ll text you later. Toni!” Toni stopped and looked over when Veronica was at her side she mumbled. “Just keep walking.” Once they got outside Veronica turned to her friend. “I need you to do something for me.”

“Sure,” Toni said not hesitating, “What is it?”

“I want you to teach me how to ride a motorcycle,” Veronica said and Toni’s mouth dropped open.

**…**

“Do I won’t to ask where you got that shirt?” Toni asked. “No,” Veronica said. She was dressed in a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and was wearing Sweet Pea’s flannel. They were back in the trailer park in a dirt clearing.

“She kept it after Sweet Pea gave it to her,” Betty cut in.

“Betty!” Veronica said looking at the traitor. Betty only smiled.

“I don’t give a shit whose shirt it is,” Jughead spoke up. “I want you guys to listen to everything we say because if you get hurt the whole Northside will be after us.”

“Like we told anyone we are learning to ride motorcycles,” Veronica pointed out.

“Is that my shirt?” Sweet Pea asked walking over and standing next to her.

“No,” Veronica said and ignored the smirk on his stupid face. The lesson went pretty good. Betty was a natural, but that was no surprise. She loved to fix cars and was a total grease monkey. Veronica had a little more trouble and doubted she really wanted to actually own a bike one day. She was doing it for the thrill of trying something new.

“I think this deserves a celebration,” Toni said a few hours later, “How about a trip to the Wyrm? You both already look the part.”

Betty and Veronica looked at each other. They certainly were not dressed how they normally did due to the fact they knew they were going to get dirty. Betty even had a smear of grease on her cheek while Veronica had a big black mark on her jeans.

“Are you sure that is a good idea?” Sweet Pea asked.

“It’s a Thursday,” Toni pointed out. “It won’t be as crowded. Besides if they walk in with Jughead no one will mess with them, and we all know how good you are at watching out for Veronica.”

“I’m in,” Veronica said once again surprising them all.

“Okay, then let’s go,” Toni said getting on her bike. Betty tried to get Jughead to let her drive but he said she needed a little more practice. Veronica got on with Sweet Pea automatically even though she could have ridden with Toni.

“So this is a biker bar,” Betty said as the small group stood in front of the Wyrm.

“Don’t worry, we don’t actually bite,” Jughead said, “Unless asked to of course.” This caused Betty to blush and the rest of them to make vomiting noises. “Fuck off.” Jughead turned serious. “Just stick with us, okay? Pea?”

“Got it,” Sweet Pea said and threw his arm around Veronica a moment after Jughead did with Betty. “Just go with it.”

“What is the point of this?” Veronica asked as her arm went around his waist before she could think twice about it.

“It just means you are with us and no one will bother you,” Sweet Pea explained.

For the most part everyone did. The group found an empty table towards the back and were joined by a few younger Serpents. This appeared to be Jughead’s group. The fresh group of Serpents who would one day be in charge. They eyed Betty and Veronica but no one said anything. By walking in with Jughead he was saying that the girls were under his protection and no one was to question them.

Betty and Veronica attempted to play pool but were really bad at it. They played doubles with Fangs and Toni while Jughead and Sweet Pea disappeared. When Betty asked where they went Fangs just said it was “Serpent Stuff” and didn’t say anything more. A couple of older looking bikers walked in making their way to the back when one of them stopped when he saw the two new girls. Betty and Veronica thought they blended in okay, but it looks like they were wrong.

“Lost?” He said walking over. He looked a lot like Jughead so this must be his father. The leader of the Serpents.

“Just playing a game FP,” Fangs spoke up.

“Betty Cooper and Veronica Lodge, right?” FP said recognizing them right away. “I went to high school with your parents. Do they know you are here right now?”

“Like Fangs said, we just came to play some pool,” Veronica said.

“Damn kid, bringing Northsiders over here,” FP said talking more to himself and shaking his head. He turned back to Fangs. “Get them out of here, and girls don’t come back.”

“Let’s go,” Fangs said softly and led the girls outside.

“Boy!” FP called out and Jughead appeared with Sweet Pea behind him. “My office. Both of you.” FP sat behind his desk staring at the two boys. “Northsiders? Really?” FP finally said.

“Dad we were just…” Jughead started to say.

“Playing a game, I will tell you what game you are playing, playing with fucking fire,” FP interrupted, “Betty Cooper. I don’t care that you were friends when you were little that was a long time ago. She’s not for you. And Veronica Lodge? Do you know what her father would do if he found out she was here? You are supposed to be smart, Jug. I don’t want you associating with them anymore, am I clear?”

“You can’t…” Jughead began.

“You bet your ass I can,” FP said, “End it. Now.”

“Or what?” Jughead challenged. “You’ll kick me out? You can’t. I have too many Serpents loyal to me.”

“I don’t think their loyalty will stand once they realize the girl you are seeing’s mother is Alice Cooper. The traitor who writes all the articles about the Southside.” FP said back. “As for the Lodge girl, all that money and power behind her might be too tempting for some. Let me rephrase this, to keep them safe you need to keep them away.” FP turned to Sweet Pea. “When he forgets this, I need you to remember and remind him.”

“Yes, sir,” Sweet Pea said.

“Yes sir?” Jughead said as he stormed out of the bar. “This means you can’t see Veronica you know that.”

“It was dumb anyway,” Sweet Pea said, “Southside and Northside, it doesn’t work.” After a moment he went on, “Oh, fuck it. If you want to be with Betty do it. I’ll cover for you.”

“Really?” Jughead said a little surprised. Sweet Pea was always very loyal to FP.

“I got your back, man,” Sweet Pea said.

“Veronica?” Jughead said and Sweet Pea’s jaw tightened.

“She has a boyfriend,” He finally said looking at his feet, “She’s doesn’t need a second one. I won’t do that triangle shit.”

That night when Sweet Pea got back to his trailer his phone dinged. He opened it and it was a text from Veronica. He put it back in his pocket without opening it. Sweet Pea remembered getting stabbed on a run once. Right in the side. Gladys Jones had stitched him up since they couldn’t afford a hospital and was afraid someone would start asking questions. That shit _hurt_ , but somehow this hurt more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! What did you think? I couldn't make it that easy! Next chapter I attempt a smut scene. Eeek! Poor Veronica, but she is starting to question her choices too. Leave a comment if you are really feeling in the giving holiday season, but a kudos works too!


	5. Black Lace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A miracle happens and Betty and Jughead finally catch a break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote smut. At least I tried. Again, even if you never comment on any chapters and just read please let me know if this totally sucked. Unless you plan to be mean. Then go read something else. There are some awesome stories with great smut scenes. I love dialog, I love witty banter and that is my strength. Descriptions are more difficult which is why I think smut is hard for me. I also wrote this before we were introduced to Jughead's mom and sister. Anyway thanks for reading!!!

Jughead slammed Betty into the door of the Blue and Gold never breaking the kiss. She had never felt anything like this. Archie was cute yes, but the attraction she felt for Jughead was something else. It was making parts of her come alive that she never even knew she had. His lips made their way to her neck, but he was careful not to make marks. If she showed up to school with obvious purple bruise it wouldn’t take a genius to figure out who gave them to her. Then it might get back to FP and then Jughead would get in trouble.

Sneaking around sucked. If it weren’t for the paper the couple wouldn’t be able to catch a moment alone at all. The Blue and Gold and chemistry class was their only time to be close to each other. FP had Jughead do all kinds of club stuff in order to keep him away from Betty. FP was very encouraging of Jughead’s writing so he didn’t make him quit the paper. They could only grab moments here and there. Jughead wanted to hold her hand on public. Carry her books. Be a couple. Betty longed for that as well. She imagined them going to dances with her arm hooked around his. If she could actually convince him to attend a dance.

“How much time to we have?” Jughead mumbled against her lips.

“10 mins,” Betty said and he pulled back. Although they did enjoy the physical aspects of their relationship they didn’t want that to be all their relationship was. Who knows how long this secret might go on and they wanted it to last. Jughead sat down on a chair and Betty sat next to him. He pulled her legs onto his lap and started gently rubbing her calf. A very innocent gesture from the heavy make-out session that had just happened. The couple had yet to have sex. There hadn’t been a big social gathering where they could sneak off for a little bit and no one would notice. The Blue and Gold was all they had.

“How’s Polly?” Jughead asked.

“Still at the farm,” Betty told him. “Still barely calls.”

“I’m sorry,” Jughead said, “I understand having a sibling far away.”

“How is Jell…I mean JB?” Betty asked. 

“So cool,” Jughead said with a grin. “She’s great. Likes her school and has a lot of friends. The move was good for her. Mom took her the moment she said she wanted to be a Serpent. She said it was too late for me, but she wasn’t going to let JB become one. So she and JB left.”

“Do you talk to your mom?” Betty said softly. 

“Not really, what can I say? You left me in Riverdale because it was “too late for me” but I hadn’t even taken the oath yet.” Jughead said.

“Would you have left?” Betty went on.

“No, but I would have liked to have the choice,” Jughead said looking down at his hand still rubbing her leg.

“I am really glad you stayed, Juggie,” Betty said leaning forward and putting her hand on his cheek. Her phone dinged letting them know it was time to leave. “I hate this...”

“One day, Betts,” Jughead said putting her legs down and helping her up. “One day we won’t have to hide.” He wrapped her in one last hug before leaving. Betty left a few minutes later.

Then a miracle happened.

Alice Cooper was going to be gone Thursday through Sunday on a woman in journalism spa retreat. A whole weekend of alone time with Jughead. They had it all planned out. Jughead was going to make appearances enough at the Wyrm and at home to not arouse suspicion. Jughead said his dad is a very heavy sleeper so he won’t notice when Jughead sneaks out. And everyone will be covering for him too. Finally they were going to be alone and just be together. No worries of people finding out and getting back to their parents. Just them.

Veronica wasn’t so lucky. She had walked into chemistry class to see Sweet Pea sitting with Josie saying that she should be paired up with her boyfriend. It made sense. Why wouldn’t Veronica want to work with Archie? But then Sweet Pea avoided her. Didn’t answer her texts or acknowledge her in any way.

“Do you know what happened?” Veronica asked Betty as she was helping her shop for some sexier underwear. No cotton for this weekend. “And why are you guys keeping your relationship a secret?” Betty didn’t look at her. “Betty Cooper what is going on?”

“Okay, you know how Jughead’s dad kicked us out of the bar?” Betty said and Veronica nodded. “Well he told Jughead and Sweet Pea that he didn’t want them to hang around us anymore. Jughead didn’t listen.”

“But Sweet Pea did,” Veronica said and Betty nodded. “Well, good riddance. Veronica Lodge is done with pining. If he doesn’t want to be friends anymore then we won’t be.” Veronica handed Betty a bra and pantie set. Black.

“Vee…I can’t,” Betty said biting her lip, “I mean lace yes, but black?”

“You are not just pastel pink, Betty,” Veronica said firmly, “You are black lace. Trust me, this will bring the serpent prince to his knees, literally.” Betty blushed.

“Okay, I’ll get it,” Betty said even though her cheeks were still red.

Betty got home from school Thursday to an empty house. It was wonderful. No demanding mother on her case and the promise of a perfect three days. Even with her freedom Betty did her homework right away and made a quick dinner. She ate in front of the TV, something her mother never let her do, and relaxed. After reading and staying up later than she normally did Betty finally attempted to go to sleep. Watching TV while eating and staying up late was the crazy thing she was doing when her mother was gone? The only reason Jughead wasn’t coming over was because it was a school night. At least that is what Betty told him when he asked. Now she felt like screaming. Don’t come over because it was a school night?! How lame was she! Betty flipped over and buried her head in her pillow.

“Do you usually sleep like that?” An amused voice said from behind her. “You really should lock your window. Never know what could slither through.” Betty turned around to see a smirking Jughead at the end of her bed.

“You all love your snake metaphors don’t you?” Betty said. “What are you doing here?”

“Did you honestly think I was going to miss a second of alone time with you?” Jughead asked taking off his shoes.

“But…” Betty started to protest. “I just came here to sleep, Betts,” Jughead promised. “I’ll sneak out in the morning before anyone notices. And by anyone I mean Archie.”

“Okay,” Betty said and moved over. Jughead had stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed with her. He pulled her to him and she put her head on his chest and arm around his waist. Again he didn’t seem to mind that she was laying more on him than next to him. Betty could feel him playing with her hair and she placed a kiss on his chest. She was asleep within minutes.

“He came over just to sleep?” Veronica said the next day after Betty filled her in.

“Yeah, he just held me all night,” Betty said and with stars in her eyes. “Archie never…sorry.”

“No, Archie never holds you,” Veronica said, “We can talk about it, you know. In the past Archie was a forbidden subject but things are different now.” Veronica’s eyes wandered and she saw Sweet Pea and Fangs jumping over the fence. “He’s skipping again. I told him…who cares. Let him skip and flunk out.”

“Jughead said he never seen Sweet Pea attend school as much as he was,” Betty told her. “He used to skip all the time. The only reason he kept passing classes is because no one cared and just passed everyone.”

“Well this is Riverdale High, he can’t pull stuff like that here.” Veronica said. “But again, why do I care? Sweet Pea and I are no longer friends. Moving on. Decided what you are going to do this weekend?”

“Jughead can’t come over until late tonight,” Betty said with a frown, “He has to wait till his dad goes to sleep. Tomorrow night though he is going to say he is going out with his friends to the drive -in. Instead is his coming over to my place and I am going to make dinner. My mom isn’t coming home till late so Jughead is going to spend most of Sunday at my house.”

“That’s so great, Bee,” Veronica said, “I am happy for you.”

Betty was happy and she deserved to be after all the shit she had been put through. 

Seeing her made Veronica realize she was not.

But did she deserve to be?

**......................................**

“I can’t believe I let you talk me into this,” Betty said as she looked in the mirror. Veronica was on speaker phone wanting to know how she looked in the new underwear she bought.

“Did you leave your hair down like I suggested?” Veronica asked ignoring Betty’s comment.

“Yeah,” Betty said, “I still don’t know…I mean I don’t have any moves or anything.”

“Betty, tricks and moves don’t matter,” Veronica said, “A deep connection and love will be better than anything else you have experienced before. Jughead has liked you since you were kids and I know how much you care about him now. Don’t get in your own head. You are black lace, Betty Cooper. Don’t ever forget that.”

“Thanks, bye Vee,” Betty said and the two girls hung up. Betty put her phone on her desk. Her test results were still on top of her desk. She might have only been with one person, but Betty knew that both Veronica and Archie had been with other people. She didn’t want to take any chances and got tested. Jughead surprised her and had got tested himself. Since she was on the pill there were going to be no barriers between them. A little while later there was a tap on the window. Betty opened it and Jughead crawled in. The two didn’t say anything until Betty finally spoke.

“Hi,” Betty said and she let the robe she was wearing fall to the floor. His mouth dropped open at the sight of her.

“Hi,” Jughead said and then they crashed into each other. His clothes felt rough of against all her exposed skin so Betty pushed his jacket off and soon his shirt was gone too. Somehow he had already taken off Betty’s bra and their bare chests were pressed together. Never breaking the kiss. Finally he pulled away and trailed hot kisses down her neck. Betty ran her fingers through Jughead’s thick hair. His hand moved down her body his thumb brushing her nipple before sliding behind the lace of her panties tracing the top of her ass. The couple started backing up until Betty’s knees hit the back of the bed and she fell onto it. Jughead stood in front of her looking sinful. “Tell me what you want, baby,” He said and Betty bit her lip. “Unless you tell me you won’t get it.” _Don’t get in your own head_. Veronica’s words coming back to her. _You are black lace_. Betty finally found her voice.

“I want you to fuck like you are punishing me for wanting you so bad,” Betty said and Jughead smirked. He took off his pants and leaned over and kissed her. And he didn’t stop kissing her. He kissed all the way down her body and then slipped her panties off and she was laid bare before him.

“Holy shit,” Jughead said looking at her in awe. Betty tried to cover herself with her hands but he took her wrists and pinned them above her head. “Don’t ever fucking do that again. You are so beautiful and if you try and cover yourself up again I will tie your hands together, understand.” He put more pressure on her wrists and grinded himself against her. Betty nodded. “Good.” He hands left her wrists and traced down her arms and then he was cupping her breasts. He pinched her nipple before sucking on it causing Betty to let out a loud moan. His other hand made its way down to her heat and she knew he was going to find her drenched. His finger traced her clit, but did not go further. Betty let out a frustrated noise and bucked her hips up. Jughead laughed against her chest.

“What was that?” Jughead said removing his hand completely and kissed her again.

“Do it,” Betty ordered.

“Do what?” Jughead asked.

“Asshole,” Betty said and took his hand and guided it between her legs. He laughed again and kissed her. Finally he entered one finger and before she could get used to it added another. Betty let out another moan.

“Gotta get you ready,” Jughead as he crooked his fingers just like he hand done in the Blossom bathroom. His thumb started to play with her clit. Betty could feel that fire burning when he stopped. “Should I let you come?”

“What?” Betty breathed out.

“I don’t know if you have been punished enough,” Jughead said and started to remove his fingers Betty grabbed his wrist stopping him.

“Do it,” Betty ordered again. “Make me come, right now.” His fingers began to go their magic again and suddenly the world was white. Before she could think he entered her in one thrust. No barriers between them and nothing like they had felt before, for many reasons.

“Fuck,” Jughead gasped out, “Betts…fuck you feel good. How are you so tight?”

“I’ve never…” Betty said and he kissed her again. Then he started to move. Betty’s legs wrapped around his waist as he pounded into her.

“Can’t…” thrust, “get…” another one, “deep enough.” Jughead said and then pulled out. Before Betty could protest he flipped her onto her stomach. This was new. Betty had never done it in this position before. With Archie it had always been so basic and he never would think of taking her like this. Jughead entered her again and the hard grip he had on her hips would leave lovely bruises tomorrow. They both let out a moan. “This okay?”

“God, yes,” Betty said and Jughead let out a dark chuckle before he started moving at a merciless pace. He was bringing Betty to heights she had never experienced. She had never thought anyone was able to be this deep. Connect this much with her. The only sounds in the room were the slapping of skin and the moans the secret couple were making. Betty heard a rip and she knew she tore the sheets because she was griping them so hard. The fire that was now becoming familiar was building up again and she knew she was close.

“I’m close, baby,” Jughead breathed.

“Almost there,” Betty said surprised she was even able to speak.

“I…I…fuck!” Betty’s arms buckled and she dropped to her forearms as she clenched around him. She came so hard she wasn’t able to scream. A second later she felt Jughead come too. He was also quiet and Betty could feel his cum dripping down her legs. Betty collapsed onto her stomach and Jughead landed on his back.

“Betts?” Jughead said rubbing her back. "You okay?"

“I think you killed me,” Betty said and turned her head and looked at him, “I think you literally fucked me to death. And I need new sheets.” He grinned.

“What a way to go,” Jughead said and Betty laughed. Once she was able to stand she went to the bathroom to relieve herself and clean up. The last thing she wanted from this wonderful experience was to get a UTI. When she came back to bed Jughead was already passed out. He had pulled his boxers on and Betty grabbed his shirt smiling at the S on the front. She pulled it over her head and laid down next to him. Jughead put his arms around her and they fell asleep.

“How many girls have you been with?” Betty asked after that short amount of sleep and another round of awesome sex. It had been slower and not as desperate. She held him so tightly that it made marks on his back from her nails. Betty thought she might have even drawn blood. Jughead stopped drawing on her skin and lifted an eyebrow.

“Really?” Jughead said.

“I mean you know who I have been with, only fair right?” Betty said with a knowing smile.

“With that twisted logic I suppose,” Jughead said, “There have been a grand total of 3 girls before you. More like 2 and a half since one girl I only fooled around with. One of them was Toni.” Betty opened her mouth but Jughead went on. “People thought we were supposed to be together so we gave it a try. Didn’t feel it. In fact after Toni told me she prefers girls.”

“Toni is gay?” Betty asked.

“Bisexual,” Jughead corrected. “She just likes girls more.”

“Surely you had girls throw themselves at you, serpent prince and all,” Betty wondered.

“Not really,” Jughead said, “Gang member appeal is only real in movies and television shows. A lot of people are scared of me.”

“I’m not,” Betty said running her hands through his black hair.

“No, you’re not,” Jughead said.

“So with your limited experience how did you get so…” Betty blushed, “Good?”

“I am very well read, Betty Cooper,” He said making Betty laugh. Jughead moved up so he could kiss her and then it was off to round…who knows. They lost count.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Hides face behind hands and only peeks through). So...what did you think? The next chapter is going to be more Veronica centered with a lot of great friendship moments thrown in. What if i bribed for reviews like saying I would post again on Monday rather than next weekend? Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Also, does anyone know what Sweet Pea's real name is? And ethnicity? I mean I have an idea and a made up name in mind, but I would prefer to be authentic. Sorry for the long notes!


	6. Anywhere but Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out why Veronica is still dating Archie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! Thank you to all those who reviewed! I had this done and since people were so encouraging I decided to post early. I don't have the next chapter written all the way, but hopefully I will by this weekend.

Veronica was used to having people suck up to her father. It was really hard watching Archie do it. He wanted his approval so bad he was making an ass of himself. Betty was having a sex filled weekend with Jughead while Veronica got to have awkward dinners with her new boyfriend. As much as she tried to fight it she wondered what it was like if someone else was sitting where Archie was. He would have least said one sarcastic comment and worked in how hot Veronica was into the conversation twice already. He could give less of a shit what Hiram Lodge thought about him. Her father respected that a hell of a lot more than someone just kissing his ass. Archie looked over at her and smiled. She managed to smile back but her heart wasn’t in it. Once dinner was over Archie asked if she wanted to come back to his place but Veronica said she was tired and was just going to stay in.

When she was back in the safety of her room Veronica got her phone out. She had replaced the picture of her and Betty with one of her and Archie. That was what couples did right? Veronica knew Betty had a picture of her, Veronica, and Kevin as her background. She wondered how long it would take for it to be replaced with one of Jughead.

“Hey, can you come get me?” Veronica said when the person picked up and then she rolled her eyes, “Yes I can wear my costume.”

20 minutes later Veronica waited at the end of the block in her own jeans and a t-shirt, but still wore Sweet Peas flannel. A motorcycle stopped in front of her and the rider took their helmet off. Pink hair spilled out of it.

“Where to, Vee?” Toni asked.

“Anywhere but here,” Veronica replied and took the spare helmet and got on behind Toni and they rode off. Soon Veronica found herself on lawn chairs on top of Toni’s trailer at Sunnyside Trailer Park. The home of the Serpents. It was pretty deserted it being a Friday night and all. Most everyone was at the Wyrm. FP might have told Jughead and Sweet Pea to stay away from them, but never mentioned Toni.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Toni asked.

“I have everything I ever wanted,” Veronica answered. “My dad is home, Betty and I are closer than ever, and I finally have Archie. But now…watching him kiss up to my father like that and seeing Betty with Jughead…I don’t feel like it is enough. Which is so stupid and selfish. I have so much more than others have.”

“Not really,” Toni said, “We might not have much but we have pride in what we do have.”

“I didn’t mind sharing Archie,” Veronica whispered. “Isn’t that awful? Betty hated it. She was suffering, but I liked it. Why did I even go out with him in the first place? I am a terrible friend.”

“Why didn’t you mind it?” Toni wanted to know.

“I guess I don’t like him as much as I thought,” Veronica admitted. Something she hadn’t even admitted to herself. “I was jealous that Betty was the one that he spent the holidays with and would stay home with her and do all those little things couples do. I got the fun Archie. The Archie that liked to have a good time. Now that I have both it isn’t what I expected, but I have to stay with him. After all the shit and pain I put Betty through just to dump Archie the second I have him all to myself, what kind of person does that make me? I am just back to the old Veronica who just causes people pain.”

“Punishing yourself isn’t helping anyone, not Betty and sure as hell isn’t helping you.” Toni said and then asked in that calming gentle way of hers, “What do you want Veronica?” Toni had a way of making you spill all your secrets, but she would never tell them.

“A beer,” Veronica said and Toni laughed.

“We can do beer,” Toni said and got up to go get them some. “Tell me this Vee,” Toni said when she sat back down. “When you think of happy, what do you think of?”

_Laughing with Betty at cheesy rom coms_

_Getting a brand new string of pearls from her father_

_Going shopping with Kevin and Betty_

_Sitting at Pop’s with the Serpents and h_ _anging out with Toni_

_Feeling like you are flying riding on the back of a motorcycle_

_Trying to hold back laughter at the pictures Sweet Pea drew of their teacher_

“Did you ever think of Archie?” Toni said softly.

“No,” Veronica said and then took a sip of her beer.

“There you go,” Toni said and leaned back in her chair. When their eyes became too heavy to stay awake the girls came off the roof and into Toni’s trailer. Veronica heard movement and saw Sweet Pea. He looked so tired. Even though she didn’t want to she smiled at him. Sweet Pea took one step forward before changing his mind and turning away.

“Don’t be too hard on him,” Toni said having saw the whole exchange, “The Serpents are all he has. Or thinks he has. His family is one of the originals. Our grandfathers were some of the only children spared in the massacre.”

“What massacre?” Veronica asked once they got inside.

“Oh please, don’t tell me you believe that nothing bad ever happened in Riverdale,” Toni said and then went on. “The Serpents are more than just a motorcycle gang. We are a family. If someone said they would take that away from you if you didn’t follow an order, what would you do?”

“Why?” Veronica asked. “Why is it so wrong to be friends with me, or for Jughead to date Betty? Can you please just tell me what is going on?”

“Okay, the reason for the whole Romeo/Juliet thing is because of Betty’s mom and how the entire Southside hates her for leaving and then writing shit about us. Not the best pick of a girlfriend for our prince,” Toni explained because she was sick of all this shit, “As for you, the Serpents aren’t innocent, bad shit has gone down, and you might be too tempting. People might look at you and see dollar signs.”

“So Sweet Pea is trying to protect me?” Veronica said and Toni nodded. “Why didn’t he just say something?”

“Pea is not good with words, he prefers fists or to suffer in silence,” Toni said, “Now you know. Come on. Let’s get you home before anyone else notices you hanging around.”

**..........**

Betty shifted again in her seat at Pop’s. She was still very sore and made sure she wore sweater long enough to cover the bruises on her wrists. Jughead had been right. She did love the evidence that he had been there. The bruises on her hips and wrists, the marks on her chest, and the nail marks on his back. He had snuck out early this morning which was just as well since Veronica was expecting a full report.

“Tell me everything,” Veronica said sliding into the booth, “Like everything. Leave nothing out. I want every detail about what the brooding biker did to you.”

“Vee! Keep your voice down.” Betty said sinking down in her seat. “It was nice.”

“Nice?” Veronica repeated. “Please. Jughead Jones is not a nice boy. Truth.”

“Honestly, it was amazing,” Betty said and Veronica grinned. “I didn’t even know it could be like that. I mean how he talked and the things he did…he made me curse Vee. I said the f – word. Like a lot.”

“I miss non-vanilla sex,” Veronica said with a sigh. “Okay, more please.”

“More?” Betty said.

“How many times? Facing front? Back? Number of orgasms? Need any tips on blow jobs?” Veronica said and Betty’s face turned bright red.

“Veronica!” Betty exclaimed. “Fine. 4. 2 front and 2 back. Lost count. I am doing just fine in that department thank you. Can we move on to a different topic?”

“For the moment, yes,” Veronica said. “Why didn’t you tell me why Sweet Pea was staying away from me?” Betty looked at her hands. “Bee?”

“Sweet Pea liked you, more than a friend, and I know what being in a triangle is like. I didn’t want to put him or you through that again.” Betty explained. “And Sweet Pea doesn’t have the protection of being the Serpent leader’s son. He would kicked out, Veronica.”

“I know,” Veronica said which is the last thing she wanted. She didn't want Sweet Pea to lose his family, “He just made me laugh.”

“I’m sorry,” Betty said taking Veronica’s hand. “But you have Archie.”

“Yeah, at least I have Archie.” Veronica said and Betty moved over so she was sitting next to her. Veronica rested her head on Betty’s shoulder. She couldn’t do it. She couldn’t break up with Archie. Veronica made her bed and now she has to lie in it. With a boy who doesn’t hold her.

On the other side of town a group was having a similar conversation.

“So…how did it go?” Sweet Pea asked.

“Fuck off,” Jughead replied.

“Dude, I said you were staying at my place last night, dropped your ass off at her house so your bike would be here and you could pretend you were home.” Sweet Pea pointed out. “Sharing is caring, Jones.”

“It was good,” Jughead allowed.

“Good?” Sweet Pea repeated. “Nah, a good girl like that totally wants you to do bad stuff to her. I am right, aren’t I?” To his shock Jughead’s cheeks turned red. Red. “Holy shit. Really?”

“Fuck off,” Jughead said again but only confirmed it.

“Well I guess anything would be better than fucking Andrews,” Sweet Pea said and shuddered at the thought. “But it has been a long time for you, hasn’t it? You know if you need some tips I can help you out. I, unlike you, embrace the bad boy image and the benefits that come with it.”

“What are you guys talking about?” Toni asked.

“Jug here refuses to talk about last night so it leads me to believe he was crap and poor Betty was left unsatisfied.” Sweet Pea said trying to get a rise out of their leader. It worked.

“She was satisfied!” Jughead protested. “She couldn’t even walk this morning!” Sweet Pea grinned having finally got the answer he wanted. “Bastard.”

**.........**

Jughead Jones was shaving her legs. Out of everything that happened over the weekend this is one of the things Betty would remember the most. They were currently taking a bath in her parent’s big claw foot tub. It wasn’t like her parents took advantage of the huge tub so she might as well. Betty smiled as Jughead carefully drew the razor up. The weekend was coming to a close and they had little time left.

“So what happens Monday?” Betty asked. Jughead rinsed the razor before doing another smooth stroke.

“We will have to go back to how it was before,” Jughead said, “As much as I hate it.”

“What if I prove myself somehow?” Betty asked. “I mean the reason we can’t publicly date due to my mother right? I need to show the Serpents I am not my mother.”

“You don’t have to prove anything to anyone, baby,” Jughead said.

“But I do,” Betty said sitting up and moving closer. “I want to.”

“Fuck Betty you are going to make me cut you,” Jughead said lifting his arm up so the blade was away from her. “We’ll figure it out okay. My dad will calm down and I will talk to him again. Toni, Sweet Pea, and Fangs already like you, and others will too. It won’t happen overnight. If you are okay with waiting still.” Jughead stopped looking at her and went back to carefully shaving her legs.

“Juggie, of course I’ll wait,” Betty said and took the razor from him and set it aside. Betty moved so she was straddling him. Like they had been lovers for years Betty easily slid onto him and with every move she made water fell to her mother’s bathroom floor in waves. It was going to be a bitch to clean up and might cause water damage, but Betty didn’t fucking care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Thanks for comments, kudos, and just plan reading!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Bruises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty and Jughead discover a secret that changes everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had it finished and since it is my birthday I decided to update. Yup, 11 days after Christmas and 4 days after New Years. Not as exciting as past ones since my age is getting up there. And I am totally tired from the holidays and crazy work. I know my dates are off in this story, but I am writing chapter by chapter and don't really have an outline.

People did get used to it and when Veronica held hands with Archie they no longer got strange looks when they walked down the hall. No one noticed when Veronica caught Sweet Pea’s eye their gaze lingered for a second too long before they both turned away. No one noticed how Betty turned into her locker when she saw Jughead walking past her and how her eyes glassed over. No one noticed how much time Archie was spending working on his music either. Or how much time he was spending with Ms. Grundy. Until someone saw.

Betty and Jughead were staying late working on the paper holding hands as they walked down the hallway. The secret couple passed by the music room but stopped when they saw a flash of red. They quietly backed up and saw Archie Andrews and his music teacher kissing. Betty gasped and covered her mouth. Jughead recovered quicker and pulled her away.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Jughead muttered as they power walked away.

“What do we do, Jug?” Betty asked.

“I don’t know what the protocol is for seeing your girlfriend’s ex-boyfriend, who is also your friend’s current boyfriend, cheating on her,” Jughead replied. “With a fucking teacher!”

“Keep your voice down,” Betty whispered. “Fuck, what do we tell Veronica?”

“I don’t know, but when Sweet Pea finds out he is going to go after Archie and the peace I have tried to keep is going to be shot to hell.” Jughead said and then murmured more to himself. “ _What are you thinking Archie?_ ”

“With his little brain obviously,” Betty said and then let out a heavy sigh. “I thought this was over.”

“I know, baby,” Jughead said and then hugged her. She wrapped her arms tightly around him.

“What if someone sees?” Betty said but didn't move away.

“I don’t give a fuck,” Jughead said. “It is up to you. What do you think we should do?”

“We have to tell her, Jug,” Betty said looking up at him. “And it is going to be awful.”

“When?” Jughead asked.

“I don’t know,” Betty answered with tears forming in her eyes. “Damn him for putting me in this position.”

Homecoming was happening this weekend. Betty had been going crazy with the plans. It had been a nice distraction but she had not looked at her plans at all the weekend we shared with Jughead. So when Veronica offered her help Betty had welcomed it, but that was before she knew about Archie. Now Betty didn’t know what to do. Veronica loved dances. They had gone dress shopping already. Veronica convinced Betty to get an off the shoulder dress while she went for her standard black. Betty smiled as Veronica went on about how much fun they were going to have. Even with Betty’s date being Kevin and not Jughead. Veronica was going to sing too which she loved. How could Betty break her heart by revealing the truth? Betty would wait till after homecoming. She would give Veronica that at least.

“Too bad Jughead can’t go with you,” Veronica said as the two sat at the ticket booth where students could buy tickets.

“Yeah, but it would have been hard to convince him to go anyway,” Betty pointed out.

“I am sure you have ways to convince him.” Veronica said suggestively. Betty blushed.

“Stop it,” Betty said even though it probably would work.

“I would like to buy some tickets,” A voice said and the girls looked up to see Sweet Pea towering above them.

“Sweet Pea,” Veronica said in a tone Betty never heard her use before. She snapped out of it quickly. “You are going to a dance? I find that hard to believe.”

“I owed Toni a favor and she wants to go,” Sweet Pea explained. “As friends.” He handed Veronica the cash completely ignoring Betty. Veronica took it and then handed him his change and he made sure their hands didn’t touch. Sweet Pea quickly turned quickly and walked away.

“You okay?” Betty said softly.

“I am not used to him being so serious,” Veronica told her best friend. “He was always smiling and laughing. I have to go find Archie. His is still practicing for the dance.”

If Betty had been paying attention she might have heard what Veronica said. She might have tried to stop her. But she was distracted by Jughead who was leaning against the lockers laughing with his friends. He looked over at her and risked a wink. Betty smiled back. When she looked away she found Veronica was not sitting next to her anymore. Betty looked around but did not see her but since school had let out people were crowding the halls and her friend easily got lost in the crowd.

**............**

Veronica Lodge was a fucking idiot. She went to find Archie to discuss some songs for the dance and that she should probably at least pretend to be attentive to her boyfriend. Then she opened the door and saw Archie kissing Ms. Grundy. He had called out her name, but Veronica could be fast when she wanted to be. She crashed out the front doors and was thankful for the deserted school. Veronica took a wrong step and fell. Finally she couldn’t take it anymore and started crying.

“Veronica?” A voice said and she looked up to see Jughead. He must have stayed late to work on the paper since Betty had to go right home after school.

“Hi,” was all Veronica could say as he helped her up.

“Come on,” Jughead said and led her to his bike. He handed her the extra helmet he now carried for Betty. Veronica traced the crown itched into the helmet. It was different than Jughead’s. It had one triangle and then two smaller ones.

“I don’t want to go home,” Veronica told him.

“I am not taking you home,” Jughead said getting on the bike. Veronica finally nodded and took the flannel Jughead gave her to tie around her waist. She made a note to buy some more pants because she always seemed to find herself on the back of a motorcycle. Once Jughead stopped in front of his trailer Veronica was off before he could cut the engine. She threw Jughead’s shirt back at him and finally went to the place she wanted to. When she got to Sweet Pea’s trailer she paused only for a second before knocking.

“What did you forget…Veronica?” Sweet Pea said and then noticed her red eyes. “What’s wrong?”

“I know I shouldn’t be here but…” Veronica said her voice thick as she willed the tears away. She didn’t want to cry again. She didn’t want to shed any tears for that red headed harlot.

“It’s okay,” Sweet Pea said and moved aside, “Come in. Sorry, it’s a mess. I keep telling Fangs to pick up his shit.” He wasn’t wrong. There seemed to be stuff everywhere but it was clean. Sweet Pea threw items off the couch and led Veronica to it. “I’m sorry. About everything.”

“I understand,” Veronica said, “It’s okay.”

“No it’s not, but thanks,” Sweet Pea said. “What happened?” As Jughead took his phone out to call Betty he heard a shout from Sweet Pea’s trailer.

_**“He what!”** _

“I’m going to fucking kill him,” Sweet Pea said as he paced back and forth. Betty had come over along with Toni and Fangs.

“You are not,” Veronica said.

“Why not? He is an asshole! He deserves to get the shit beat out of him,” Sweet Pea said and Veronica looked over at the others.

“I agree,” Toni said with a shrug and Fangs nodded too, “Fangs and I will go get some food.”

It left only the four of them. Betty was snuggled up to Jughead on the couch with her other arm around Veronica. Sweet Pea was still muttering to himself. The door burst open and the last person they all wanted to see walked in.

“Have you seen…what the fuck?” FP Jones said taking in the sight before him. His son with Betty Cooper who was sitting more on him then next to him and Veronica Lodge.

“Dad!” Jughead stood up causing Betty to fall into Veronica.

“I gave you an order, boy,” FP said obviously very pissed. “Should have known you didn’t listen because you have been way too damn happy lately. At least Pea did as he was told! Even though he has been a moody little shit.” FP rubbed his hand over his face. “Okay. This is a bad idea. This is me telling you this is a bad idea. I won’t stop it, but when this all goes to hell remember I warned you.” He was gone as quickly as he had come.

“What just happened?” Betty asked.

“Looks like Kevin is going to have to find himself another date for homecoming,” Veronica replied. “Got any gay friends, boys?”

“Actually we do,” Jughead said and then realized what Veronica said, “Wait, homecoming?”

**..........**

Archie knew it was coming. When Sweet Pea barged into the student lounge Archie stood up. He didn’t move away when Sweet Pea socked him in the jaw. After that everyone was at each other in something that can only be described as a brawl. Archie saw Chuck about to hit Jughead and a memory came back to him.

_A little black haired boy wearing a hat too big for his head, a blond haired girl with a perfect pony tail, and a carrot top boy with a face full of freckles. They sat around the table sharing crayons and secrets only little kids have._

He didn’t even hesitate as he shoved Jughead out of the way taking the punch meant for him. This caused Jughead to lunge even harder at Chuck and soon he was on the floor with a bloody nose. The fight was only a few minutes but it felt like a lot longer than that. Finally Archie felt himself getting pulled back and the Serpents and Bulldogs were forced apart. Bruises were already forming on all their faces and blood was everywhere.

“Jug!” Betty’s voice called out. She went to him and put her hand on his cheek. “You look okay, but how to do you feel?”

“I’m good Betts,” Jughead looked over at Archie and Betty did too. “I had a little help.” Jughead nodded once at Archie before letting Betty fuss over him.

That night Archie sat on his front steps staring out at nothing. His whole face burned with cuts and bruises. His hand ached from punching Chuck. They needed to be tended to, but Archie couldn’t bring himself to do it. It was what he deserved after all. The pain he had caused wasn’t physical but he had hurt Betty and Veronica. Two wonderful girls he cared so much about. And then he ruined it.

“Put this over your eye,” A voice said and Archie looked up to see Betty standing there with a bag of peas. She also had a first – aid kit in her other hand and what looked like a bag of frozen blueberries. “Balance this on your hand. We need to stop the swelling.”

“Betty you don’t have to…” Archie said and Betty sat down next to him. “I don’t…”

“You helped Juggie,” Betty said. “You finally did the right thing. Let me help you.” She put her hand on top of the fruit over his hand to keep it in place.

“I am so sorry,” Archie said his eyes glassing over.

“I know,” Betty said and leaned her head on his shoulder. A few minutes later a bike pulled up in front of Archie’s house. Jughead got off and walked to the front porch. Archie didn’t say anything. He just scooted over and Betty did too making room for Jughead. Betty kissed Jughead’s cheek when he sat down and took his hand. No one said anything. For that time it was just three old friends sitting on the porch they had played on as kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? I never wanted Archie to be the villain in the story. He just loves girls. In the comics and the show. Betty, Veronica, Cheryl, and a lot of random girls. He is not ready for a girlfriend and that is what I am trying to show. Thank you for reading and your awesome comments and kudos. The next chapter is homecoming.


	8. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Homecoming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was super busy with work and the only reason I managed to finish this is because I have a cold! Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you like it! Also, Charles is not a thing. Alice and FP did have a fling in high school, but no baby. I also edited this with a cold too.

_“Hey Arch,” Sweet Pea standing in the door of the music room. “Nice shiner.”_

_“What do you want?” Archie asked._

_“A favor,” Sweet Pea answered._

_“A favor?” Archie said and snorted, “Yeah right.”_

_“It is for Veronica,” Sweet Pea went on and then told him what the favor was._

_“Really?” Archie said._

_“It will make her laugh,” Was all Sweet Pea said._

**........**

Betty walked down the hall with Jughead’s hand wrapped around hers. No one even bothered to pretend they weren’t looking. Perfect, Girl Next Door, Pastel Everything, Betty Cooper was holding hands with a Southside Serpent. The leader’s son no less. Jughead let go of her hand only to swing his arm over her shoulders. She pressed herself closer to him and wrapped her own arm around his waist under his jacket.

“You sure to do know how to make an entrance,” Veronica said falling into step next to Betty. “Remember, Vixens practice after school. Cheryl will have a fit if we skip.”

“Gotta get to class, bye Betts,” Jughead said and kissed Betty quickly before walking away. Betty leaned against her locker with a smile on her face.

“Swoon,” Veronica said making Betty laugh.

“Who would have thought at the beginning of the year?” Betty mused.

“Yeah who would have thought?” Veronica said as she looked over to see Sweet Pea over by his locker joking with Fangs. He felt her stare and winked at her.

“Swoon,” Betty said having seen the whole thing.

While Betty was happy with her new relationship, not everyone in the Cooper family was. Once word hit that Betty and Jughead were dating it spread like wildfire. Soon the whole town knew. Betty Cooper from one of the most respected families in Riverdale was dating a Southside Serpent. The scandal!

“How long did you think you could keep this from me?” Alice Cooper asked her youngest daughter.

“As long as possible,” Betty replied. “And before you say anything, why did you never tell me that you were a Serpent?” Alice’s face faltered for a moment before the mask was back on.

“So looks like that Jones boy is telling stories now,” Alice said crossing her arms. “I don’t think it is a good idea for you to date that boy. Jones men are nothing but trouble. He probably already has a Southside girlfriend and is just using you.”

“Jones men?” Betty repeated. “Did you and Jughead’s dad…” Alice’s face faltered again, for less than a second, but Betty saw it. “You and Jughead’s dad! Well you will be happy to know that he didn’t want us to be together either and that is the only reason we kept it a secret for so long. Don’t push me mom. I don’t want to air out your dirty laundry, but if you try and keep Jughead and I apart, I will.” To Betty’s surprise Alice smiled. Alice had spent a lifetime trying to make sure Betty was nothing like Alice’s old self, but there was a fire you just can’t put out. She already lost one daughter. She wasn’t going to lose another.

“Fine, but be careful, Betty,” Alice said knowing she couldn’t stop her. “This will only end badly.”

Betty was really getting sick of people saying that.

**.......**

“I am dressed up!” Sweet Pea protested. He had on his cleanest and darkest jeans with no holes and a black button up shirt. “I am not wearing that.”

“It is just a tie, Pea,” Veronica said as he looked at the garment like it was a rotting fish. “You are lucky enough to have two hot dates and you can’t even wear a tie for them?” Toni snickered from behind them. Sweet Pea glared at his friend. A door opened and Jughead walked out wearing a suit and tie. He still wore his signature beanie.

“What the fuck, man,” Sweet Pea said when he saw him. He didn’t think that Jughead would get all dressed up and now felt like an asshole. It was bad enough Sweet Pea had been here for at Veronica’s place for hours waiting for the girls to get ready but it looks like he was going to be wearing a tie. A fucking tie. “You didn’t even want to go to this thing.”

“Oh please, we all know how persuasive Betty can be,” Veronica said and just like she knew she would Betty blushed.

“I am open to being persuaded in that way as well,” Sweet Pea said causing Veronica to slap his chest and put the loop over his head before he could move away.

“Aww…you look so handsome, Pea,” Toni said and Sweet Pea was already thinking of how he could escape this. Veronica only tightened the tie more. Next it was pictures and Veronica managed to get one of Sweet Pea not flipping off the camera.

“Kevin is at Pop’s,” Betty said looking at her phone.

“Joaquin is on his way and will meet us there,” Jughead said glancing at his own.

“At least we all ended up with hot dates,” Toni said as they all got their coats.

“Why thank you,” Sweet Pea said with a smirk.

“I was talking about Veronica,” Toni said and Sweet Pea put her in a headlock. “Not the hair!”

The Serpents made their way down to the car while Betty and Veronica stayed behind. Veronica reapplied her lipstick and both girls put on their wraps. Last year’s Homecoming was very different. Kevin was both of their dates while Archie once again performed with the Pussycats. It had been a lot of fun but this time it was special. Betty was going with her boyfriend who adored her and while Veronica was still going with friends, it wasn’t the same. Veronica was going with a friend yes, but would they stay like that for long?

“Are you going to be okay?” Betty asked, “Singing with Archie?”

“Nothing will keep me from a performance,” Veronica replied. “Not even cheating ex-boyfriends.”

Kevin and Jughead’s friend seemed to get along really well. Joaquin wasn’t that thrilled when he found out Kevin was Sheriff Keller’s son, but that soon blew over once he realized how awesome Kevin was. Joaquin dropped out of school and was a “full time Serpent” whatever that meant. Jughead was trying to convince him to get his GED. Sweet Pea of course complained that Joaquin had dressed up and no longer made a big deal about the tie. Betty surveyed the whole scene with a smile on her face. Kevin was smiling in a way she hadn’t seen in a long time and Veronica laughed at every dumb thing Sweet Pea said. Betty noticed Toni’s smile didn’t quite reach her eyes. It might feel like she was the odd woman out. Betty knew that feeling. She often felt like that with Archie and Veronica. Betty made a note to talk to Toni later. The girls were having a sleepover at Betty’s house after.

“Oh god kill me,” Sweet Pea said as he walked into the dance holding both Toni and Veronica’s hands. Poppy music was playing and people were dancing. Everything was so nice and shiny. Veronica shoved him. “I mean looks great Betts.”

“Thanks Pea,” Betty said taking in her hard work.

Veronica excused herself to get ready to sing. She and Archie were going to do a few covers then he had some sets himself and then it was just a mix. Veronica promptly ignored Archie as they set up and he knew that every smile was just for show and Veronica was incredibly pissed at him. The mayor introduced them and then they started singing. Betty and Jughead found a table and Betty put her purse down.

“Hello cousin,” Cheryl said coming up to the couple. Like always Cheryl was dressed to kill in her red dress. “Well if I had known the hobo cleans up so well I might have been willing to get my hands dirty.”

“Hi Cheryl,” Betty greeted while Jughead said nothing and promptly ignored Cheryl.

“Ta, cousin, enjoy the dance,” Cheryl said and she wasn’t the only one. Jughead was turning many eyes. He might look good in a leather jacket, but damn did he clean up well. Jughead leaned over and kissed Betty showing everyone that now that he had her nothing was going to tear them apart.

“Thanks for coming, I know this isn’t your scene,” Betty said.

“You’re my scene,” Jughead said making Betty blush. She couldn’t help herself and leaned over and kissed him again.

“You’re my scene too,” Betty said back. Jughead allowed himself to be led to the dance floor for a slow dance. It wasn’t so bad. You mostly just sway, and it was nice having Betty pressed up so tightly against him. He could smell the flower shampoo she used and held her soft hand.

“Have you seen Sweet Pea?” Veronica asked after her set. She had a break for a bit while Archie was singing on his own for a bit. She found Betty and Jughead sitting at a table and Kevin and his date were dancing. Toni was nowhere to be found.

“Not lately.” Betty said looking around. “I don’t think he made a run for it. Bathroom maybe.”

“This next song is a request,” Archie’s voice said and then he started to sing.

_She’s blood, flesh and bones…_

Veronica listened and she couldn’t believe that this was the song Archie was choosing to sing.

_…where I belong and nothing’s gonna happen, yeah_

Then it clicked.

_Cause she’s so high, high above me…_

“Oh my god,” Veronica said and started laughing. Laughed till her stomach hurt. “Seriously?” She looked around and her friends had disappeared.

“Like the song?” A voice behind her asked. “Called in a favor.”

“Didn’t you hit him?” Veronica said still grinning. “Well now you have to dance with me. And don’t worry. I’ll lead.”

“I don’t dance,” Sweet Pea said not moving. “Like ever. I have a rep, Vee. I can’t ruin it by people seeing my lack of dancing skills.”

“If anything your rep will improve because you are dancing with a hot girl,” Veronica said ever the modest one. Finally he her take him to the dance floor. Veronica led because it was obvious he had no idea what he was doing. Not that it mattered. That silly song was playing and the rest of the people might have just disappeared. It was one of the best moments of Veronica’s life. Which is why when Jughead and Sweet Pea dropped them off (with Alice Cooper watching through the blinds) Veronica was so caught off guard when Sweet Pea said, “I am glad we’re friends again.”

Friends?

_What the fuck?_

“He is just freaked out,” Toni assured her later when they all slept over at Betty’s. “He has never had a girlfriend before. Ever. I mean Jug hasn’t had anything serious, but he reads. This is completely new to him. You are going to have to make the first move. Sweet Pea might act all tough and confident but when it comes to you he is scared shitless.”

“So what do I do?” Veronica asked.

“You go get your man, Vee,” Betty replied.

Veronica borrowed Betty’s car and drove to the Southside. It was a lot darker but she knew that most of the stories about the Southside were fake. Veronica turned into Sunnyside Trailer Park and stopped in front of Sweet Pea’s trailer. It then accrued to her that she didn’t know much about his past. She knew that he and Fangs shared the trailer and that he never mentioned having any other family. She knocked on the door and a shirtless Sweet Pea answered. It looks like the neck tattoo wasn’t his only one.

“Veronica, what are you…” He was cut off by Veronica standing on her tip toes and kissed him. It was just a quick one, more of a peck, but it got her point across.

“That is how the night should have ended.” Veronica said and grinned at his shocked expression.

“Vee…” Sweet Pea said but Veronica needed to get it out.

“You will screw up, I will screw up,” Veronica told him. “We don’t have the best backgrounds and this might end terribly. But it could be good for a while, don’t you think?” Veronica put her hand on his cheek and he leaned into it.

“So you don’t think I am too tall for you?” Sweet Pea said having to make a joke out of everything.

“I think we can make it work.” Veronica said and then kissed him again. “So pick me up at 8:00 then, and bring an extra helmet.”

“Really?” Sweet Pea said.

“We are not Betty and Jughead, we never do anything half way. If they want a show we will give them one. But first, what is your name?” Veronica said and Sweet Pea pinched the bridge of his nose. “Come on I won’t tell.”

“It’s John, John Sweetwater,” Sweet Pea finally said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is She's So High by a one hit wonder person. If you are a 90's baby you should know it. Or youtube it. Thanks for reading! The two couples are both together! Now it is more canon divergence. 
> 
> I chose John because some of the stories I have read and that has been a name others have used. I figured having the last name Sweetwater would make the nickname Sweet Pea seem more fitting. He won't suddenly be going by this name but I figured that revealing his real name was important to show he trusted Veronica. Thanks!


	9. Dinner with the Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead and Sweet Pea meet the parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentines Day! I decided to just publish this since I had it and to celebrate one of my favorite romantic couples.

Betty couldn’t believe this was her life now. Ever since that weekend Jughead was like an itch she could never scratch. Not like they didn’t try. All the time. All over the place. Like right now. Betty was biting the back of her hand to keep her moans down. She was sitting on a chair in the Blue and Gold classroom. Normal right? If someone was to walk past maybe they thought the look on Betty’s face was her being deep in thought. What they didn’t see was Jughead behind the desk with his head up her skirt. Betty’s knuckles were white as she grabbed the side of the chair.

“Oh fuck,” Betty couldn’t help but say as Jughead sucked on her clit. It didn’t take much longer before she came hard. She was never going to be able to look at the Blue and Gold the same again. She leaded back in the chair completely spent. “When you said you were hungry I thought you meant Pop’s or something.”

“You taste much better than a burger,” Jughead said whipping his mouth with the back of his hand. Betty couldn’t help but blush.

“Do you want me to…” Betty motioned to the tent in his pants.

“Nah, I’m good,” He said and kissed her. Betty could taste herself on him and was turned on all over again, but they were lucky they weren’t caught and it was best not to risk it.

“I wanted to ask you something,” Betty said forcing herself to cool down. “My mom wants to have you and your dad over for dinner.”

“That sounds like a terrible idea,” Jughead said and Betty agreed. She had managed to dodge Alice’s request for a while but she wasn’t taking no for an answer anymore.

_“Betty, I really want to get to know this boy you are seeing, why don’t you invite Jughead and his father over for dinner tomorrow?” Alice Cooper had said and Betty blinked at her._

_“You want me to invite my boyfriend and your ex-boyfriend over for a friendly dinner?” Betty clarified. “No way.”_

_“First, FP was never my boyfriend, and if this boy is really important to you I think I should know him. Unless this is a fling and you are only using him to get back at me.” Alice said and from the look on Betty’s face she knew she had her._

_“Fine, but you will be nice to him.” Betty said, “Jughead is really important to me. After everything that happened with Archie I am finally happy. I will not let you take that away.”_

Betty knowing Alice would never give up caved and decided it was best to get it over with. If this relationship goes the way Betty hoped there would be many dinners. Thanksgiving, Christmas, the Fourth of July. Maybe this could be the start of something good?

Or maybe it could go really bad.

“It is a good thing though, isn’t it?” Veronica asked after Betty told her about the upcoming dinner, “It shows you are taking this relationship seriously. In fact it might be a good idea.”

“What is a good idea?” Sweet Pea walking over with Jughead, Toni, and Fangs on his heels.

“How about you come to my house for dinner tonight?” Veronica said getting up from the chair she was sitting in and Sweet Pea sat down and pulled her onto his lap. Jughead sprawled out on the couch next to Betty and put his legs over hers.

“I would rather wear a tie,” Sweet Pea said in return.

“Jughead is going to Betty’s,” Veronica pointed out, “Unless you are telling me you are not as serious about me as Jug is with Betty?” The group around them snickered and Sweet Pea glared.

“I am not wearing a tie!” Was all he said but she knew she won.

“It will be fine,” Jughead assured Betty who still looked doubtful. “Alice Cooper is not going to scare me away.”

Dinner started out okay. The jackets were left at home and FP had even shaved. Alice served her best pot roast and signature cherry pie.

“Super delicious, Mrs. C,” Jughead said as he dug in.

“Sure is, Alice, been a long time since I ate something that combo meal or a snack pack.” FP said and that got a soft laugh. It didn’t last long. A second later Alice started grilling FP asking him about his work and talking him down. Betty could see it was taking a lot of effort for FP to keep his cool but you can only provoke a snake so long before it bites.

“So, FP, what do you do now the Fred fired you?” Alice asked.

“Mom,” Betty warned.

“I am just curious how you are going to send Jug Head here to college, Betty goes on and on about how smart he is,” Alice said with an innocent shrug that was far from innocent.

“I get by, and Jug here is a great writer. I am sure he will have no trouble getting a scholarship,” FP patted his son on the back.

“What about…Jellybean? Does she write like Jug Head?” Alice said purposely saying his name wrong.

“Mom!” Betty exclaimed louder this time.

“It’s alright. This is what Alice does,” FP said leaning back in his chair and looking at Alice. “I’ve known you since you we were kids and you were always happiest cracking skulls and lighting something on fire. Now? You looking fucking miserable and you probably have been since our senior year. Must be hard living a lie for over two decades.”

“May I remind you that you lied in high school as well.” Alice said with pursed lips. “Mr. BMOC trying to pretend he didn’t live in a trailer park.”

“Yeah, I did lie, but you made damn sure people knew the truth.” FP said, “Because that is what you do. You bring people down to your level so they are as unhappy as you are. Surprised you haven’t managed to do that to your own daughters. No, wait, where is Polly now?”

“How dare you…” Alice seethed.

“Enough,” Jughead said and to Betty’s surprise their parents shut up. “Let me make something very clear. Betty and I are not you. We are not our families. You guys obviously have some shit to deal with, but leave us out of it. We are together and I am not leaving her unless she tells me to. Come on, Betts.” Betty gave them one final glare and followed Jughead out of the house.

The couple ended up at Pop’s and sat side by side.

“What do you think happened after we left?” Betty asked.

“Well, it could have gone one of two ways, the first was that my dad left right after we did,” Jughead answered and then took a sip of his milkshake.

“And the other?” Betty said and Jughead smirked and lifted an eyebrow. He didn’t need to say it. It was better left unsaid. Betty made a gagging noise and shuttered. She shook her head as if trying to clear the thought away.

“Forgot all the white noise, we are here together and don’t have to hide,” Jughead pointed out, “Yes, our parents are crazy, but like I said we are not our parents.” Betty smiled and kissed him before settling into his side.

“I wonder how Veronica’s dinner is going.” Betty said.

**< ><><>**

“Mom, Daddy, this is Sweet Pea,” Veronica said half shoving her tall boyfriend closer to her parents. She thankfully did not force him to wear a tie or take off his Serpent jacket. “We have been friends for a while but are now going to explore a relationship.”

“I’m her new boyfriend,” Sweet Pea cleared up.

“Oh,” Hermione said taking it in. He was not Ronnie’s type at all. She always went for the clean cut pretty boys. “Nice to meet you.”

“You as well,” Sweet Pea said and then looked at Hiram.

“Veronica if this is some kind of teenage rebellion…” He addressed his daughter and ignored Sweet Pea.

“If anything I am the rebelling one, a Northsider? My rep is blown,” Sweet Pea said before Veronica could get upset. She smiled at him.

“Let’s eat shall we?” Hermione said and directed them to the dining room. They ate in silence for the most part until finally Hermione spoke up. “I must say Sweet Pea, you do look a little familiar.”

“My mother never missed a mass, you probably saw her at church,” Sweet Pea told her. “My mother’s name was Jocelyn Reyes.”

“Yes!” Hermione said smiling and recalling the girl she knew from her childhood. “We went to Sunday school together. Such a sweet girl. I am sorry about what happened.”

“Thanks,” Sweet Pea said and Veronica rubbed his shoulder.

“You do not attend anymore,” Hiram noted.

“I did until my parents died when I was 12,” Sweet Pea said, “My foster parents weren’t church people and if I went by myself people would probably think I was there to pocket the offering money.”

“Well I insist you come with us this Sunday,” Hermione said and then turned to her daughter, “Your abuela will be pleased, Ronnie. You found yourself a nice Catholic boy.” To Veronica’s shock Sweet Pea’s cheeks turned pink.

“So you are in a gang, then?” Hiram asked obviously not impressed.

“Yes, I am a Southside Serpent,” Sweet Pea said unashamed of his membership. “So you are a mafia boss, then?”

“John!” Veronica exclaimed, but Hiram smiled.

“A Catholic boy with a backbone,” Hiram mused, “I must say Veronica. I like him better than the redhead.”

Veronica beamed. She did too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it has been a few weeks and it is a little choppy since I wrote this in clumps as the inspiration came. It is going to be following canon for a little bit before an event happens that will mix things up. So the next few chapters will be pretty peaceful (like the next two or so). Thank you for reading, kudos, and comments!!!!
> 
> I also am not Catholic and even though my grandmother's family is from Spain she didn't hold onto her cultural like other families did. Sweet Pea's mother is kind of based on a co-worker of mine who is Filipino (someone told me that Sweet's Pea actor is part Asian so that is where I got the idea). So thank you for that! If I offend anyone I am very sorry and it won't be a big plot point just a little background. Okay, I will shut up. Thanks again for reading!!


	10. Blast From the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A blast from Veronica's past comes to Riverdale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favorite number is 2 so I wanted to publish this on 2/22! Good thing is I figured how I wanted this to end! I wasn't sure before but then it came to me. This is a canon divergence chapter. I am sorry if it is Sweet Pea and Veronica heavy. Since there is no black hood and Jughead is already in the gang Bughead really didn't have much to do.

“That’s unsanitary,” Toni said slamming her lunch tray down on the table. Betty and Jughead broke apart and frowned at their friend.

“You didn’t have to sit with us,” Jughead said and to his disappointment Betty was already moving away.

“So now that you two have met the parents, have you had the talk?” Toni asked.

“Toni, pretty sure we know what sex is,” Jughead said and Betty blushed.

“Not that talk, the Serpent talk.” Toni clarified. “Even though Alice Smith was a turncoat technically Betty is a legacy. When is Betty going to get her jacket?”

“Never,” Jughead said firmly, “And don’t go putting ideas into her head.”

“ _Her_ is right here,” Betty said. “What is wrong with me being a Serpent? I mean I am dating one, friends with many of them, my mother was one, and spend a lot of my time at a biker bar. What would be so wrong about making it official?”

“Because those things are just a small part of what being a Serpent is.” Jughead said, “You are not becoming one and that is final.” Betty opened her mouth to tell him that in no way could he tell her what was final when four more trays dropped onto the table. Kevin, Veronica, Sweet Pea, and Fangs had now joined them.

“Weird, vibe, did something happen?” Veronica asked.

“Nothing that needs to be discussed right now.” Betty answered hoping that made it clear to Jughead that this was not over.

“My old friend Nick is coming into town,” Veronica told everyone and went on about him, “We were the will they are won’t they of our jet set, but we never dated.”

“He sounds like a douche,” Sweet Pea said taking a bite of his sandwich.

“Anyway,” Veronica continued, “He is coming with his parents to talk business.”

“It will be nice to meet one of your old friends,” Betty said. “You never do talk about your past much. Hey, those are my fries Fangs!”

“Sharing is caring,” Fangs said taking another one.

Veronica studied the sight around her. She was sitting in a booth at a biker bar. Her best friend was sitting next to her. Her sweet, blond, kind bestie. The kind of her girl Veronica might have made her mission to make life hell for a few years ago. Not that Veronica didn’t hurt her. She had still managed that with the whole Archie thing. Betty looked over at her and smiled. Veronica managed to smile back. Did she deserve a friend like Betty? The arm around Veronica suddenly felt very heavy. Not like it was weighing her down, but that she really knew it was there. Sweet Pea was shouting “tips” to Fangs who was losing greatly to Toni at pool.

She remembered being a mean girl. The things she did made Cheryl Blossom look like a saint. No wonder no one called her after her father went to jail. Nick coming for a visit was bringing it all back. All the memories of the person she used to be. Still is sometimes. You can’t outrun your bad girl past. Fangs swore and Toni curtsied in her triumph. Everyone around her laughed.

“You okay, babe?” Sweet Pea asked and Veronica nodded. He gave her shoulder a squeeze before challenging Betty and they got out of the booth.

Later that night Veronica sat up in Sweet Pea’s bed resting her head on her knees. She slept over a lot, but they hadn’t had sex yet. In the past they both had jumped into sex, probably a little too quickly. Veronica wanted this to be real. Betty and Jughead were friends before they became serious and they were major relationship goals. Not that the couple didn’t do other stuff. Sweet Pea had a very skillful tongue and was great with his hands. Veronica had no gag reflex. Things were going really well. The weirdest part was that her parents really liked him. Her father liked how tough and protective he was and her mother had been friends with Sweet Pea’s mother. To her that meant a lot.

“So are you going to tell me what is wrong?” Sweet Pea asked getting into bed with her.

“I was not a good person,” Veronica replied, “I was awful. I was mean and cruel. When I moved here I made a vow to be better. I found a true friend in Betty. I love her so much. What if Nick spills how bad I was? I don’t know how she forgave me for Archie. What if it all becomes too much?”

“You came here wanting to change and you have,” Sweet Pea said, “Even if your past comes back to haunt you Betty won’t forget who you are now. She loves you. You have to trust your friends, babe, and god knows I won’t judge you. I have done my share of bad shit. Now it usually involved my fists, but no one is truly clean. Even Betty.” Veronica blinked at him.

“Damn, that was pretty good,” Veronica said.

“Jug makes us read shit,” Sweet Pea making her laugh.

He always made her laugh.

“I got you a present,” Sweet Pea said and reached to get something out of the nightstand drawer.

“Really?” She said and took the black cylinder he handed her. “I uh…love it. What is it?”

“It’s a baton,” Sweet Pea told her, “Here.” He took it from her and flicked it like a wand and it got longer.

“Am I going to be lighting it on fire and throwing it up in the air?” Veronica said and Sweet Pea rolled his eyes.

“No, you hit people with it. If you need to.” Sweet Pea explained. “You are hanging out with a rougher crowd. It will make me feel better knowing that you have it to defend yourself. I can teach you how to use it.” Veronica looked down at the black stick again. Somehow it was more beautiful than any pearl necklace she had even gotten.

“Thanks, I really do love it,” Veronica said and tucked herself into his side. She needed to let go of the past. It didn’t matter who she was, this is who she is now and who she wants to be. “One more thing.”

“What?” Sweet Pea said with a yawn.

“My mom wants you to come to dinner tomorrow night,” Veronica told him. Dinner was becoming a common occurrence, and brunch after mass. Even though Sweet Pea didn't know why people would combine two perfectly good meals into one. It did suck to leave his jacket at home. He didn’t want to flaunt the snake in front of Veronica’s parents.

“Okay,” Sweet Pea said closing his eyes.

“With Nick’s family,” Veronica finished and Sweet Pea glared at her. “Please.”

“Only because I like your mom,” Sweet Pea said and then because he couldn’t help himself, “It is comforting to know you will age well.”

“Do you want me to hit you with my baton?” Veronica asked.

.........

“So we just aren’t going to talk about it?” Betty asked a few trailers over as she got ready for bed too.

“What is there to talk about?” Jughead said while brushing his teeth, “Why would you even want to be a Serpent anyway?”

“You are, Toni is, what is wrong with it? I want to be with you, and the Serpents are a big part of you,” Betty reasoned. Jughead finished brushing and sat down on the bed.

“Yeah, the part I want to get away from,” Jughead told her, “I am not ashamed of who I am. I made the choice to become a Serpent, but I don’t want to stay here and become the leader. I want to get the hell out of here. With you. “

“Juggie…” Betty started.

“ _Betts_ …” Jughead cut her off. “Too much of my life revolves around the Serpents. Where I live, work, where I used to go to school. You are the only thing I have that is untouched by that. I want to have this one thing for me, okay?”

“Okay.” Betty said with a lift of her shoulders.

“Really? I don’t believe you that was way too easy,” Jughead teased making Betty smile. He started tickling her sides causing her to laugh loudly.

“When is your dad coming home?” Betty asked breathless after her fit of giggles.

“Soon,” Jughead said regrettably.

“And he really doesn’t mind me sleeping over?” Betty said.

“He knows it would piss off Alice. Which is enough for him, and that we don’t keep him up.” Jughead said.

“I am all for pissing off my mother,” Betty said and rolled on top of Jughead, “And I know something that would really piss her off.”

“What is that?” Jughead asked and Betty leaned down and kissed him.

“ _No funny business while I am trying to sleep or you are taking her home, Jug!_ ” FP called out coming into the trailer. The couple groaned and Betty got off him.

“Yeah, we need to get out of here,” Betty said agreeing with what Jughead was saying earlier.

.......

Sweet Pea didn’t like this guy. Nick St. Douche spent the whole dinner kissing ass to Veronica’s parents. He also kept going on and on about how great and welcoming Veronica has been and how much he has missed her. Sweet Pea was quiet for the most part. He was afraid his anger would get the best of him and he didn’t want to ruin dinner. Veronica led them back to her room. St. Douche sat on her bed while Sweet Pea leaned against the wall with his arms crossed.

“Although I still have room for more dessert,” Nice said and got something out of his pocket. He offered some to Veronica who turned it down. He then looked at Sweet Pea, “How about you Sweetie?”

“I don’t do hard drugs, but if you got any weed on you I wouldn’t say no.” Sweet Pea said back. “And it’s Sweet Pea.”

“Right,” Nick said and then went on to talk out of his ass even more. Sweet Pea was a second away from punching this guy. Veronica sensed this as she leaned against him and both his arms went around her waist. Nick noticed the cat ear headband and picked them up. “Ronnie? What kind of kink is this?”

“I wear them when I am playing with Josie and the Pussycats,” Veronica said taking them out of his hand.

“You’re in a band called the Pussycats?” Nick mused and sat down at the foot of her bed not taking his eyes off her. “Just when I thought you couldn’t get any sexier.” Sweet Pea’s hand rolled into a fist.

“It’s late, I am going to walk Sweet Pea out,” Veronica said before Nick got punched.

“Nose and nuts,” Sweet Pea said once they were out of earshot.

“Excuse me?” Veronica said.

“Hit him in the nose blinding him and then knee him in the nuts so he is on the ground.” Sweet Pea clarified. “That guy is a slimeball. Be careful. Don’t trust him.”

“I will,” Veronica promised. “And thank you for not getting all caveman gang member on him.”

“If he tries anything…” Sweet Pea said.

“Nose and nuts, got it,” Veronica recited. “Text me when you get home.”

“I can try, this thing is fucking complicated,” Sweet Pea said getting his phone out. Well the phone Veronica bought him. He unlocked it and the background was Veronica smiling brightly at him.

“Did you read the manual?” Veronica asked.

“Nah, I will just have Betty show me, bye baby,” Sweet Pea replied and kissed her quickly. Hermione came around the corner. "Thank you again for dinner Mrs. Lodge."

"Lovely having you as always, I will see you on Sunday," Hermione said and Sweet Pea left. “Ronnie, is everything okay? No problems between John and Nick?”

“No, Sweet Pea just doesn’t trust him, told me to be careful,” Veronica said with a shrug. “Nicky is harmless.”

.....

“Come on,” Betty said to a reluctant Jughead. “He’s been really quiet since the fight. The Bulldogs have not been very forgiving.”

“Betty, this is your ex-boyfriend we are talking about.” Jughead reminded her. “I mean we are cool now, but that doesn’t mean I want to be besties again.” Betty gave him a look and Jughead rolled his eyes.

“Hey Archie,” Betty said walking over with Jughead behind her. “You look better.”

“Thanks,” Archie said, “I’m sorry about everything. I wish I could go back and change things.”

“I know,” Betty said, “But you can only move on. Why don’t you have lunch with us today? It would be fun, right Jug?”

“Yeah, a lot of fun,” Jughead said obviously not meaning it.

“Well Andrews you have been dethroned as the biggest douche in Riverdale,” Sweet Pea said walking over and leaning against the lockers. “I swear I deserve a medal for my restraint. I came so close to hitting that guy last night.” The small group looked over to see Veronica walk down the hall with Nick. She was wearing her cat ears which meant that Nick came to listen to them sing.

“Hey baby,” Veronica walked over and kissed Sweet Pea on the cheek before turning back to her friends. “Nick, this is Betty. She is my bestie and the best. Jughead is her boyfriend and this is Archie. Nick is having a little soiree at his hotel tonight. You all need to come.”

“I won’t take no for answer,” Nick said.

“I’ll bet,” Sweet Pea said under his breath.

“What was that?” Nick said, “I know you are quiet but you might want to speak up if you want people to actually hear you.” Veronica pressed her back to Sweet Pea when she felt him move forward.

“I have more to show you,” Veronica said before a fight broke out. “Come on.”

“Quiet? Getting you to shut up is the problem.” Jughead said confused.

“If I talk to the guy I will end up calling him out on what a jackass he is,” Sweet Pea said, “Apparently Hiram needs St. Douche’s parent’s money for some kind of investment. I just have to keep my cool for a little while longer.”

Finally Nick left at lunch and Veronica leaned against Sweet Pea and he put his arm around her waist. She felt awful what she was putting him through. Nick was the exact opposite of Sweet Pea and she knew how much he was holding back. She felt awful about what she asked her friends next too.

“Please leave the jackets at home, I know it is a lot to ask, but my father really needs the St. Clairs as potential investors. I don’t want to scare Nick off.” Veronica asked. “I’m sorry. I am not ashamed of who you all are, but when it comes to money people are timid.”

“It’s cool Vee,” Toni promised, “As long as I get to raid your closet.”

“And we don’t have to dress up,” Jughead added.

“Done,” Veronica said, “Thanks guys.”

Northside parties were lame. Everyone was just kind of awkwardly standing around listening to St. Douche reminisce about his past with Veronica. Archie ended up coming and Cheryl had crashed too. It was tense and weird.

“Okay now I want to hit this guy,” Toni whispered.

“I think there is a line by now,” Jughead added.

“Why don’t we move onto something with a little more kick,” Nick said and showed the pixie sticks of Jingle Jangle in his jacket. “Have you heard of Jingle Jangle? Got plenty to go around. Your friend Reggie hooked me up.”

“Does he not know who we are?” Toni asked.

“I don’t think so, but the guy is an idiot,” Sweet Pea said to her and then louder. “Like I said Nicky, I don’t do hard drugs. Did you bring the weed I requested?”

“No tasters?” Nick asked ignoring Sweet Pea. He turned back to Veronica, “Come on Vee, like back in the day? Aren’t you supposed to be showing me a good time? Per daddy’s orders?”

“Fuck,” Sweet Pea said knowing Nick got her. While half the room said yes the other half said no. It wasn’t long before Betty and Jughead left. This was not her thing at all. Toni ended up staying along with Fangs and like Sweet Pea they did not partake. The rest got shitfaced. Sweet Pea got a text and got his phone out. It was from FP. He looked and saw Toni and Fangs both got one too.

“What is it?” Veronica asked from her place on his lap.

“I have to go,” Sweet Pea said, “But I will call you later. Hey, Vee, you call me if you need me and I will come right back, okay? Don’t hesitate.”

“Don’t worry Sweetie, I will look after her,” Nick slurred.

“Walk us out, babe?” Sweet Pea said and Veronica took his hand and followed him out. Once they were in the hall he said, “Come with me. You can hang out at the trailer while we take care of business.”

“I will be fine, I promise,” Veronica said, “But I will call you if I need you.”

“Call me before you go to sleep, okay?” Sweet Pea said putting his hands on her arms, “If I don’t hear your voice at least once more tonight I am going to come back and I don’t give a shit how much it pisses off St. Douche or your parents.”

.........

Nose and nuts. Veronica punched Nick right in nose. Toni went to check on Cheryl while Betty socked Nick in the jaw. Veronica kneeded him in the nuts and he went down. Sweet Pea had been right and Veronica felt like an idiot. She had called Sweet Pea and pretended everything was okay. If he found out what Nick tried nothing would stop him from attacking Nick. Nick would insist assault charges be filed and Sweet Pea could get arrested. Veronica was not going to let Nick to that. She wasn’t going to let him take Sweet Pea away from her. So she lied. Nick apologized, but it was a load of crap. Veronica had been performing at her father’s open house when she noticed Nick with Cheryl. She nodded at Betty and Toni to follow him and once her performance was over ran out of the room. Now she and Betty were kicking the hell out of Nick. Veronica looked up at Betty who smiled softly.

Bee and Vee forever.

“He’s lucky my baton did not go with this dress,” Veronica said still keeping her foot firmly on his chest.

“I am going to kill him,” Sweet Pea said pacing back and forth. “I am going to rip him apart!”

“No!” Veronica protested. “If you go after him Nick will press charges against you for assault. With all the prejudice against the Southside they will do some bullshit like trying you as an adult. You could go to jail, John. No way in hell am I going to let that happen.” To everyone’s surprise Cheryl was leaning heavily on Toni. Toni brushed her hair back in a familiar manner.

“I was already saved,” Cheryl said.

“I feel so sick about this,” Veronica said shaking her head in disgust, “Nick is a monster, and there is no way he hasn’t done this before. Probably right under my nose.”

“It’s not your fault, Veronica,” Betty said.

“I want to press charges,” Cheryl said and then started to sob. Toni held her tighter to her and Betty and Veronica curled up against her as well.

“Come on, let’s get out of here,” Jughead said, “Go to the Wyrm. Get the fuck out of the toxic Northside. You can watch Sweet Pea get schooled by Betty in pool. The Serpents will watch over you. You’ll be safe.” Cheryl managed to smile and nodded.

Cheryl was safely tucked in at Toni’s trailer with both Toni and Betty beside her. Jughead and Fangs both opted to sleep on the couches to watch over Cheryl. Veronica didn’t understand how they got such a bad rep. The Serpents were more a family than a gang. Even willing to look out for people that weren’t one of them.

“I have to tell you something.” Veronica said from Sweet Pea’s trailer. There wasn’t any more room at Toni’s so they went to his place.

“What?” Sweet Pea asked.

“Nick, he came on to me too,” Veronica said and before Sweet Pea could say anything went on, “I stopped him. Nothing happened.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Sweet Pea said.

“Because he apologized the next day and I wanted to believe that he wasn’t a monster,” Veronica said her eyes watering up. “He was my friend. I didn’t want to believe it. And then he attacked Cheryl…” Veronica started to cry. Sweet Pea hugged her tucking her under his chin.

“It’s okay, you stopped him both times,” Sweet Pea soothed, “You are a good person Veronica Lodge.” After she calmed down he said, “You need to tell your parents. Cut that family out of your life.”

“You know what my dad will do,” Veronica said quietly. Sweet Pea smirked.

“Baby, that is what I am counting on.” He said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am thinking of just making the next chapter the musical episode? I am skipping some stuff, but I also want to get to more original content. I love musicals so I am excited to write a canon divergence of Carrie. How does that sound?
> 
> Thank you for reading, kudos, and comments!! You all rock.


	11. You Shine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carrie: The Musical

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I went on youtube and looked at actual scenes of people doing the musical for real and listened to the soundtrack. Riverdale actually was doing the 2012 version of the musical and not the original based on the extra songs. I wish they could have done more of the real musical in the show. It would have been sooo good. 
> 
> Also, I did another smut scene. Always nervous, hope it isn't crap. I am getting more used to doing them and hopefully in future I will be able to write them as longer scenes.

Betty was nervous. She had never really sung in front of people before. Mostly it was just in the shower or singing along to the radio. The occasional karaoke night. But this? This was a musical that was going to be shown in front of the whole town. Veronica assured her that the part of Sue Snell was made her for and that Betty would blow Kevin out of the water. It didn’t help that Archie was going to be trying out for the part of Tommy. Things with Archie are almost back to normal, but still pretending to be boyfriend and girlfriend was going to be awkward. Betty stood in front of the mirror using her hairbrush as a microphone.

“ _I think you hide so much you feel inside, but I know deep down there is a fire burning bright. From where you stand it might not be clear, but you shine from here…_ ” Betty sang. She heard someone clapping from behind her and Jughead was standing next to the window he just climbed in from. Betty blushed.

“You sounded amazing, Betts, don’t worry you are going to be fine,” Jughead assured her, “You are used to being onstage. Just instead of a speech it is singing.”

“I only sing in the shower, I haven’t sung in front of a large group of people before,” Betty said looking at her feet.

“Okay, you need practice then. I don’t care how many showers we take, we will get you ready for this?” Jughead said putting a finger under her chin and making her look at him.

“We?” Betty repeated.

“Well an audience of one is a good place to start.” Jughead said and laughing Betty took his hand and led him into the bathroom.

Veronica already auditioned and got the part of Chris Hargensen the day before. She suggested that Betty audition with her and do the scene before Veronica’s solo. Chemistry isn’t just romantic and they needed to audience to believe that Chris and Sue could be best friends as well as enemies. “Hi, I’m Betty Cooper auditioning for the part of Sue Snell,” Betty told Kevin who was sitting in the audience. It was weird to be so formal to one of her best friends, but Betty wanted her talent to get her the part, not their friendship.

“Great, let’s begin,” Kevin said and prompted Veronica to come on stage.

“ _Sue!_ ” Veronica as Chris called out and ran over to her, “ _I’ve got some great news we have got to celebrate!_ ” Veronica grabbed her forearms and Betty did too.

“ _What’s up_?” Betty as Sue said and they went through the rest of the scene up to _The World According to Chris_. Finally it was time for Betty to sing. Veronica gave her hand a single squeeze before leaving Betty alone on the stage. Taking a deep breath she took center stage and then looked up. To her surprise Jughead was leaning in the doorway of the auditorium with his arms crossed. All the nerves just went away at the sight of him.

“ _What a surprise gazing into your eyes, I swear that I still get lost in the light. No photograph could possibly show the you I know…_ ” Betty sang and found it was quite easy. She just set her audience to one. After she was done Kevin stood up and clapped.

“Betty that was wonderful,” Kevin said proud of his friend. “Betty Cooper everyone, our Sue Snell.” The small crowd all clapped for her. Veronica ran out of the wings and hugged her.

“It was so romantic!” Veronica gushed.

“Stop…” Betty said sinking into her seat. They were at Pop’s celebrating her success with Toni and Fangs. Jughead and Sweet Pea were going to join them later.

“She was like singing to him…I got chills.” Veronica went on.

“Fangs, you need to talk to Kevin about helping,” Betty said changing the subject. “I am sure he would really like the help.”

“He probably won’t even think I am serious,” Fangs said with a frown.

“I will speak to Kevin,” Betty assured him. “You love musicals and you deserve to be a part of it.”

“Be a part of what?” Jughead asked walking over with Sweet Pea behind him. Veronica got up from her place next to Betty and Jughead slid in. Sweet Pea grabbed a chair and put it in front of the booth and pulled Veronica onto his lap.

“The musical,” Betty answered. “Fangs here doesn’t want to ask Kevin if he can help.”

“Go for it,” Jughead said going right for the chili fries the group had been sharing, “You love that shit. Kevin wants to talk to me about something tomorrow morning. I will bring it up.”

“And what about you?” Veronica looked at Sweet Pea.

“What about me?” Sweet Pea replied.

“There are chorus spots still open, and I don’t know who my Billy is yet. You could try out for him.” Veronica suggested.

“Baby, I would rather gouge my eyes out with my own knife then sing and dance in a musical in front of a bunch of people.” Sweet Pea told her, “I would rather kiss Archie fucking Andrews then be in a musical. I would rather…”

“I get it, no musicals for you,” Veronica cut off before he could go on.

“What about the lap dance?” Betty asked.

“What lap dance?” Sweet Pea said.

“The one Chris gives Billy,” Betty answered.

“I don’t need to be in a musical to get Veronica to give me lap dance,” Sweet Pea said with a smirk causing Veronica to slap his chest.

“This is going to be fun.” Veronica said to her friends and everyone but Sweet Pea agreed. He made a motion of shooting himself in the head. Veronica only rolled her eyes. 

To say that they were surprised the Chuck Clayton was doing the musical was an understatement. He had been under the radar since getting kicked off the football team thanks to an article Betty wrote last year. Jughead showed them the footage of his interview with Chuck. Kevin had asked Jughead to be the videographer and Fangs was officially the assistant director. Kevin was happy to get the help. This meant Kevin could even perform in the chorus and let Fangs take over for a bit. Chuck said he was trying to reform his image.

 _“Maybe then people will change their minds about me, you of all people can understand that_.”

“Huh,” Betty said Jughead after he stopped the video of Chuck talking. “Do you believe him?”

“I want to,” Jughead admitted. “And people do stupid things. And people deserve second chances. I am not as thrilled that Archie is playing your boyfriend.”

“Tommy Ross boy next door guys aren’t really my type,” Betty said taking the camera out of his hands.

“What is your type?” Jughead asked. “Oh brooding biker boys.” Betty said swinging a leg over so she was straddling him,

“You know, star crossed, wrong side of the tracks type.” She grinded against him and Jughead’s hands went to her hips. She kissed him and it soon became heavy. Betty would never get tired of kissing him. He licked her lips and slid his tongue in when she opened her mouth. Betty let out a moan before she leaned back and took off her sweater. He did the same to his shirt. Betty’s hands went to his belt and she lifted off of him so he could shake his pants off. Soon it was only his boxers and her underwear separating them. “It won’t be real.”

“What won’t be?” Jughead asked and then kissed his way down her chest leaving marks as he went.

“When I sing to him,” Betty said breathlessly and she gasped as he bit and sucked on the skin right below her breast. “He isn’t mine. You are.” They broke apart only to take off her panties and his boxers. A now naked Betty sank onto him and they both let out another moan. This had to be one of their favorite positions, and they had tried a lot the last few weeks. She started to move and Jughead gripped her hips tighter. Tight enough to leave marks. “Say it.”

“What?” Jughead said against her lips.

“That your mine,” Betty said and she moved all the way out only to slam back on him. “Tell me.”

“I’m yours,” He said and his head fell back on the couch as he held her hips and helped guide her movements pushing himself up into her.

“Again,” Betty ordered.

“I’m yours,” He said.

“Damn right you are,” Betty said and Jughead moved his hand to play with her clit. She could feel that she was close. She moved faster and then she came with Jughead following a moment later. Her head fell to his shoulder and Jughead held her tightly. They were sweaty and needed to clean up since they had just defiled the Jones’ couch (not for the first time), but they couldn’t find themselves able to move.

“I love you Betty Cooper,” Jughead said and Betty sat up and looked at him. Into those blue eyes she could get lost in.

“Jughead Jones, I love you.” Betty said back and he pulled her into another tight hug and neither of them let go for a long time.

**.....**

Sweet Pea was forcing himself to keep his eyes open. This shit was boring. Watching them do the same thing over and over. Veronica looked and sounded great, but this was just not his thing. Still he needed to support her and everything like boyfriends are supposed to do apparently. At least that is what Betty told him when he tried to sneak out. So he came to every rehearsal and sat in the back so if he did fall asleep no one would notice.

"Betty, I need you to at least pretend to be into Archie," Kevin directed. "Okay, let's try _You Shine_ again, and this time Betty look at ARCHIE when you sing."

Then they started singing the stupid song again. Again. And again and again and again. 

“Hey kid, can you help me out?” A voice said and Sweet Pea looked over to see Fred Andrews standing and holding some wood. Fred was a good guy and Sweet Pea was cool with Andrews for the most part. Not that making fun of the redheaded harlot was one of Sweet Pea’s favorite pass times. He had nothing to be jealous about. Sweet Pea was hotter, taller, and cooler.

“Sure,” Sweet Pea said getting up and helping the older man. Somehow Sweet Pea found himself getting roped into helping build the sets. Sing he could not, hammer things together he could.

“Is that necessary?” Veronica asked with a hand on her hip. Sweet Pea had taken off his shirt leaving his many tattoos on display. In addition to the snake on his neck he had his mother’s name above his heart and a rosary across his ribs. A few more scattered across his body including a feather that he swears he doesn’t remember getting.

“What?” Sweet Pea said innocently. “It’s hot. Seriously. These fucking stage lights are intense.”

“Uh-huh,” Veronica said not believing him in the slightest. She also wasn’t a fan of the way the other girls in the musical were checking him out. For the most part people were still afraid of the Serpents, Sweet Pea more than most due to the neck tattoo, height, and the “fuck off” look on his face he had 99% of the time. Now it was being noticed how hot he was and that he should be known as Sweet Pea not for his last name, but the sweetness of his smile.

“I could get one that says **_Veronica_** ,” Sweet Pea jumping off the stage. He pointed to his forearm. “Right there. Big.”

“You are an idiot,” Veronica said putting her arms around his waist. “If you get my name tattooed anywhere on your person I am going to be super pissed.”

“Good to know, if you ever piss me off I will just get your name tattooed on my arm to get back at you,” Sweet Pea said and Veronica rolled her eyes.

“You would.” Veronica said and he kissed the top of her head.

“Break it up, you two are disgusting,” Toni said walking over with Jughead, Betty, and Fangs on her heels. “You tell her yet?”

“Tell me what?” Veronica said and Sweet Pea rubbed the back of his neck.

“Um, Fred kinda hired me to do some construction jobs,” Sweet Pea said almost shyly, “Honest work and shit.”

“That’s great!” Veronica said happily.

“Now go put on a shirt, dinner is on you working boy,” Jughead said.

“Fuck that, not when you eat as much as you do,” Sweet Pea pulling on his shirt and jacket.

**......**

Opening night.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Sweet Pea asked.

“They want to see the play,” Jughead reasoned, “Toni is in it, Fangs helped direct it. Veronica and Betty are around the bar and Sunnyside all the time and they are the stars.”

“If you say so boss,” Sweet Pea said and looked behind him. There probably had never been this many Serpents in the Northside since the town got split. Still, Toni and Fangs were one of their own. Betty and Veronica were honorary Serpents at this point. Although if Jughead heard you say that he would flip his shit. He was very against Betty becoming a Serpent.

This time Sweet Pea sat in the front with Jughead. The other Serpents stayed towards the back. They got some looks, but for the most part they were ignored. FP was good at ranging them in and he didn’t want any trouble on his son’s night. The musical was a lot more interesting when they were in full costume. The set looked really good and Sweet Pea was proud of himself for being a part of it. Jughead only had to shove him once during the whole show for him to wake up too. Once the curtain call came the cheers were the loudest for the Serpents and honorary Serpents. Sweet Pea hollered “That’s my girl!” when Veronica’s turn came.

“Come on, we are going to take pictures and Kevin wants you to do an after the show special,” Betty said coming over to them and taking Jughead’s hand. The crowd was thinning and the Serpents were the first ones out. Betty turned to Sweet Pea. “Veronica said that she will meet you at home and you don’t need to be tortured anymore.”

“Thank fuck,” Sweet Pea said and got the hell out of the there. He was walking to his bike in the now abandoned parking lot when all of a sudden someone hit him on the head from behind and everything was black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this and about half of the next chapter is the last bit of pure canon divergence. After that it is original content and then the end. So maybe two or three more chapters? In my mind Sweet Pea would hate being a musical, maybe in the new musical episode things will be different, but I can not see him liking them. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Leave a kudo or if you are feeling generous a comment perhaps. Thank you!!!


	12. Make Your Bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet is held for ransom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy St. Patrick's Day! This chapter is how I came with the inspiration for this story. What if Sweet Pea was taken instead? It is again a heavy Sweetvee chapter, but also the last canon divergence.

Just as there had been more Southsiders in the Northside for the musical the same could be said for the after party at the Wyrm. In addition to Betty and Veronica, Kevin, Cheryl, and surprisingly Alice Cooper entered the bar. Toni and Fangs were greeted by a round of cheers and back slaps. Alice got some strange looks and the words “turncoat” and “traitor” were whispered but Alice ignored them and made her way to the bar for a drink. Some biker named Hogeye seemed happy to see her.

One person was missing. Sweet Pea.

“Have you seen Sweet Pea?” Veronica asked FP.

“No, he left right after the play, he should be here,” FP said and Veronica’s heart started beating faster.

“Where’s Pea?” Jughead asked walking over.

“I don’t know,” Veronica said concerned. A missing gang member was not a good thing. Her phone rang making her jump. _She’s So High_ started playing showing it was Sweet Pea calling. “Baby, where are you?” Veronica said into the phone.

“He’s with me, baby,” Nick’s voice said. She looked at her friends with wide eyes.

“Speaker,” Betty mouthed and FP put a finger to his lips and the music was turned off and the bar was silent.

“How you been, Ronnie? Do you miss me?” Nick said unaware of all the people listening.

“Nick St. Douche, why are you calling me from my boyfriend’s phone?” Veronica asked.

“So that’d you believe me when I say that I have him Ronnie,” Nick replied. “And it is going to cost you to get him back. A cool million should do it.”

“Wait, are you holding Sweet Pea for ransom?” Veronica cleared up.

“Yes, it is quite simple Ronnie. Now get me what I asked for or I will start taking my anger out on you boyfriend…” He was cut off by the sound of Veronica’s laughter. “This isn’t a laughing manner. I am going to have a limp for the rest of my life.”

“He’s in a gang you idiot!” Veronica cried. “You are holding a Southside Serpent ransom. Or were you too stupid to notice the tattoo on his neck? I am surrounded by 50 other members of the gang right now. And they look very angry. Are you going to hit him, beat him up? Sweet Pea can take a punch, but the question is, can you?”

“Fine, I will just start removing body parts then,” Nick said and Fangs looked like he wanted to bust the phone, but Jughead held him back. Nick hung up before Veronica could say anything else.

“Let’s go,” Jughead said and the people around him nodded.

“Wait,” Betty said putting her arm up. “If we go in guns blazing Nick will turn the tables on us. Say we attacked him. It would be his word against ours. People are out for Southside blood.”

“She’s right,” Veronica said agreeing with her best friend, “I need to go speak to him alone. Get him to give me Sweet Pea’s location. Once I find out I will let you know and you can go get him.”

“What about Nick?” Fangs demanded. “He can’t get away with this!” A few more members shouted in agreement.

“And he won’t, but they are right, we need to be smart,” FP spoke up then he turned to Betty and Veronica. “Well, tell us the plan girls.”

Veronica called Nick back and told him to meet her at Pop’s to talk. Betty insisted on going with her. Alice was going to stay close as well as Cheryl, Toni (in a Northsider costume), and Kevin. Nick might think they are talking alone, but there will be lots of ears listening. Betty and Veronica sat next to each other in a booth. Alice was pretending to type on her computer in the booth next to him. Cheryl, Toni, and Kevin were at the counter.

“Veronica, I thought I told you to come alone,” Nick said sliding into the booth.

“Betty and I have always come as a matching set,” Veronica replied. “She is here to make sure whatever deal we make you stick to it. Let’s get down to business, shall we?”

“Aren’t you going to ask how your boyfriend is doing?” Nick asked. “I must say, I didn’t see the gang thing coming. Although it was odd he wore turtle necks and always had the collar of his shirt up. Why haven’t they slithered in and saved him yet?”

“Because I unfortunately know you, you would pin the whole thing on Sweet Pea. He can take a few punches, but he is not going to jail because of you.” Veronica told him. “Now, so what is it you really want Nicky? Money? Please. You have plenty of that.”

“Respect, I need to make my bones.” Nick said simply. “I could have just killed him you know. I still might. My father is close to disowning me and I need to prove to him I have the guts to take over the family business. You honestly didn’t think we were music producers did you?”

“What do you want?” Veronica asked again.

“I want to finish what we started in New York, what we should have finished that night at my hotel,” Nick replied. “What I am owed. A night together.”

“You’re sick,” Betty seethed.

“Maybe, but it is the only way to keep that thug alive,” Nick said, “What do you say Ronnie? A night together for your boyfriend’s life?”

“A night together and you will let him go?” Veronica said and Nick nodded. “If you don’t keep your word…”

“Yeah, yeah, 50 snakes will come after me, I understand,” Nick waved it off.

“Fine,” Veronica agreed.

“Veronica!” Betty protested.

“One night, you let him go,” Veronica said leaning forward.

“Pleasure doing business with you,” Nick said and then got up. One the way he bumped into Toni. “Excuse you,” Nick said not recognizing her. Toni didn’t say anything just slid into the booth once Nick was out of sight.

“Did it,” Toni said with a smirk, “The tracker is in his pocket.”

“I will let you know when Nick is with me for you to go get Sweet Pea,” Veronica told them. Cheryl and Kevin joined them too. “I hope Sweet Pea is okay.”

“He’s fine,” Toni assured her, “Getting beat up is nothing.”

**......**

“My grandmother hits better than you,” Sweet Pea taunted one of his captors. “Did you even break the skin?” Another punch. “Didn’t feel a thing.” Nick opened the door to the warehouse. “Nick St. Douche. Surprised you couldn’t afford better thugs. They punch like little girls.”

“Maybe I will hire the Serpents next time,” Nick said. “I just got back from a meeting with Veronica. She is smart that one. She knew I didn’t really want money. I want what I always have, her. And I finally have her. We have a date tonight.” Sweet Pea didn’t say anything. “I am surprised the Serpents haven’t tried to find you yet. I guess you are not worth the trouble. Not worth a million dollars. Not worth anything.”

“I’m lucky is what I am, I am lucky that Veronica would do whatever it takes the save me,” Sweet Pea said, “What do you have? The only way you can get a girl is to rape them or hold their boyfriend ransom? You aren’t worth anything.” Nick backhanded him across the face. Sweet Pea spit out blood.

“This laptop is going to be livestreaming our date, you will get a front row seat to see exactly what Veronica will do to save you. Or let me do to her.” Nick said and finally Sweet Pea snapped and struggled against his restraints. “Is this the part where you threaten to kill me, make your bones?”

“Like I said Nick St. Douche, you aren’t even worth anything,” Sweet Pea said, “Not even your blood on my hands.”

“Well, this can only end one way and if you don’t want to make your bones by killing me I will just make mine by killing you,” Nick said and then left.

“Please have a plan Veronica,” Sweet Pea said softly so the others couldn’t hear him. All he could do was wait for the Serpents to get here and hope that Veronica was okay. Sometime later the doors burst open. Jughead was first along with a dozen more Serpents. Fangs punched one of the goons and got the keys. He went over to Sweet Pea and unlocked the handcuffs. Sweet Pea rubbed his wrists.

“I knew you would come,” Sweet Pea said and attempted to smile at his friends, but it hurt.

“Of course, man,” Fangs said.

“You look awful,” Toni said and started to wipe the blood of his face. “I slipped a tracker into Nick’s pocket so we could get your location. He is at the hotel with Veronica. We gave her something to knock him out so she probably laced his drink.”

“I need a bike,” Sweet Pea waving her off so she stopped cleaning his face. His face didn’t matter. Getting to Veronica did.

“Take mine,” Jughead offered and threw him the keys. Sweet Pea ran outside and started the engine. When he arrived at the Five Seasons he went to the place where Nick had stayed before. He knocked down the door down to see Veronica sipping some champagne with Nick St Douche at her feet.

“Hey baby,” Veronica said smiling.

“I knew you had a plan,” Sweet Pea said wrapping his arms around her waist.

“I have an ever better one,” Veronica said and kissed him. She could taste the blood on his lips which gave her a thrill Veronica never expected. She got the St. Clairs on the phone and turned the tables on Nick ransoming him instead. Sweet Pea had fun tying Nick to the chair and gagging him.

“Hello Nicky,” Sweet Pea and punched him the nose. “I have been waiting to do that.” He punched him again.

“The St. Clairs won’t want his face too messed up,” Veronica said and then got her baton out. “But why don’t we do more damage to his legs?” Sweet Pea grinned as Veronica hit Nick in the leg causing him to cry out, but it was muffled by the gag. She hit him again in the same spot and he started sobbing.

“One more?” Sweet Pea asked.

“One more,” Veronica allowed and Sweet Pea punched Nick so hard it knocked him out. 

**......**

“So that is what a million dollars looks like,” Betty said as she, Veronica, Sweet Pea, and Fangs looked at the pile of cash. The ransom had gone quite well. The St. Clairs didn’t even blink giving away the million and were more disappointed in Nick than anything. He couldn’t even hold a person for ransom without fucking it up. Their only other condition was that the Serpents not come after them. Sweet Pea promised that Serpents keep their word.

“Take some, all of you,” Veronica said.

“Veronica are you nuts?!” Sweet Pea protested. “That is your money!”

“No it isn’t,” Veronica said, “Betty and I came up with the plan and the Serpents are the ones that recused you. Everyone gets their cut.”

“I’ll take it,” Fangs said and Sweet Pea kicked him.

“$150,000.” Jughead spoke up, “And we will split it up between all the Serpents that helped. 10 grand a pop.”

“Deal,” Veronica said and they shook hands.

“And you treat us to Pop’s,” Jughead added and before anyone could say anything Toni burst in. She had a panicked look on her face.

“Boss, we’re fucked,” Toni said and threw pictures onto the coffee table. It showed various Serpents loading things into a truck and delivering it to a farm. “We have been marked, and the Ghoulies are demanding their shipment. If we don’t deliver…”

“The Ghoulies attack Riverdale,” Jughead said and Toni nodded. He leaned back on the couch and rubbed his hand over his face. “Fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter. Shit hits the fan. There is only two more chapters left! Thank you for reading, comments, and kudos! I actually started writing the last chapter as I was writing this. I just started the one in between. What do you think Veronica will do with the rest of the money?


	13. Who knows?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S*** hits fan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second to last chapter! Thank you for sticking with me so far. I got a little inspiration from last weeks episode. I don't really watch the show until it comes out on Netflix after the season is done, but I do watch some clips on youtube.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Betty demanded.

“Don’t even!” Toni warned, but Jughead was already talking.

“We don’t deal in hard drugs, but we do move shipments. From the Southside to Greendale,” Jughead said. “It keeps the drugs out of Riverdale and the Ghoulies out of our business. But now it looks like they have our fucking faces! The cops will be fucking looking for us and checking the crates.”

“What do we do?” Toni asked.

“I don’t know,” Jughead replied, “If we are caught it would be jail time. And they would do the trial as adults shit with us.”

“How often do you deliver these shipments?” Veronica asked.

“A few times a month,” Jughead said rubbing his face again. “My dad will say he should do it, but he will be watched more than anyone. Same as me.”

“Who then?” Toni said, “Maybe you could ask your mom?”

“Yeah, right,” Jughead said with a humorless laugh. “Let me call Mommy who left me to rot to bail me out. She probably wouldn’t come and she sure as hell wouldn’t let Jelly come visit this summer if she thinks there is trouble.”

“I could do it,” Betty said shocking them all. “I mean it is just driving right? Veronica and I could go shopping in Greendale. We could spend all day there and then on our way back to town just happen to stop at the address you give us.”

“No!” Jughead said standing up. “No fucking way! You are not a Serpent and you are not getting deeper in with this.” He looked at his friends for support but they avoided his eyes.

“It could work,” Toni said softly.

“And give us time to come up with a new plan,” Fang added, “The delivery is due this weekend.”

“This isn’t about the Serpents, it is about helping you,” Betty said standing up too, “Let us help our friends. It is the best idea and you know it.”

Saturday the boys put the crate into the truck of Betty’s car. Everyone was quiet. FP had been against it, but again it was pointed out that using Betty and Veronica would be the best choice. No one would suspect them. It would just be two friends going shopping. Jughead was still angry. Mostly at himself. He had tried so hard to keep Betty out of it but now he was asking her to right into the belly of the beast.

“Betts…” Jughead said and Betty put her hand on his cheek.

“It will be fine,” Betty said and kissed him before getting into the driver’s seat.

“You got your baton?” Sweet Pea asked.

“Right here,” Veronica patted her purse. “Wish me luck?”

“Nose and nuts,” Sweet Pea said and Veronica smiled.

“Nose and nuts,” She repeated before getting into the car next to Betty. As they drove off the Serpents could only stand and watch.

“It will work.” Toni assured them.

“How do you know?” Jughead asked.

“Because it has too,” Toni replied.

**.....**

“We need to go shopping in Greendale more often,” Veronica mused as she put more bags into the back seat. There were a lot more stores in Greendale then Riverdale. Even some name brands Veronica missed from New York. “And I hope Jughead appreciates all the things you bought to make that frown go upside down.” Veronica waggled her eyebrows and Betty blushed. All things considering the day and been pretty great. It had been awhile since she and Veronica hung out just the two of them. The best friends shopped and ate like any other normal 17 year old girls hang out. Like a crate of drugs wasn’t in the trunk of Betty’s car.

They didn’t notice it at first. The girls had been singing loudly to the radio that they didn’t hear the sound, but then they saw the flashing blue and red lights. Betty’s heart started pounding. She pulled over and then took a deep breath. Veronica squeezed her hand in comfort, but she had the same freaked out expression as Betty. Betty thought back to all the times that she had felt like screaming inside but never showed it. The mask of perfection that was her armor. Let that be her armor now. The officer walked over and Betty rolled down the window and put on her perfect River Vixen smile. “License and registration,” The officer said and Betty handed him her license and willed her hand not to shake.

“Was I going too fast?” Betty asked.

“There was a big drug bust in Greendale, just a mandatory check of all cars leaving town,” He told them, “Do you mind opening your trunk, miss?”

Betty didn’t know how things could happen so fast yet so slow at the same time. It felt like she was watching from the outside. Watching as she and Veronica were put into the back of the cruiser. Watching as they were read their rights for possession. Watching as Betty called her mom telling her she needed to come pick her up in Greendale. Watching as she and Veronica held hands in the police station not saying a word. Watching as her eyes burned and she had to wipe her tears away. How did it get to this? What would happen to her and Jughead? What he had feared more than anything came true.

Alice Cooper burst into the police station with the Lodges behind her. Betty didn’t know how to act. More than anything she just wanted her mother to hug her and tell her everything was going to be okay, but the murderous look in Alice’s eyes made her think that wasn’t going to happen. Veronica was welcomed into her parent’s embrace, but they looked just as furious.

“We will talk later,” Alice told her daughter. “Right now you keep quiet and let the lawyer do the work.” The Lodge’s lawyer had been the next person in the building and at once told the girls to stay quiet. He was amazing.

_The drugs were planted, the girls never opened the trunk._

_Their fingerprints were not on the crate._

He fired answers before questions could even be asked. After a few hours they had no choice but to let the girls go.

Alice was dead silent for the first few miles before she let Betty have it. “I knew this would happen!” Alice Cooper cried. “I knew the moment you got involved with the Jones boy that it would cause nothing but trouble. Arrested Betty!”

“You should talk,” Betty said, “I saw your mug shot, mother.”

“Yes, I did. I was a Serpent,” Alice said, “And I left that life behind to have a different one. A better one! To make sure my children didn’t grow up like I did. Happy and healthy and safe. One boy. One boy can fuck everything up.” Betty was shocked at her mother’s words. She never swore. “But I understand. No matter what trouble he caused he was so easy to love, and he loved you.”

“FP,” Betty said softly.

“Yeah,” Alice said, “And I honestly hoped you kids would be different.”

“I am going to lose him, mom,” Betty said finally crying, “He won’t…he’ll leave…” Betty started sobbing and Alice pulled over and held Betty as she cried.

“It will be okay,” Alice promised. “It hurts, but it will be okay.”

It was all over school. Betty and Veronica were arrested over the weekend. People whispered as they walked down the hall. Students moved out of their way as if they were dangerous or going to attack them. Just like they had when the Southside Serpents had transferred all those months ago. Jughead didn’t call. Neither did Sweet Pea. The cops had busted the Ghoulies so there was no need for the Serpents to move drugs. It should be a happy time. The Serpents were free. Instead there was nothing but sadness. Veronica hooked her arm around Betty’s. No matter what happened it was Bee and Vee forever.

“You are leaving Riverdale,” Hiram informed his daughter after her horrible day at school. “You are going to a boarding school upstate. It is a good school and will look a lot better to colleges than Riverdale High.”

“Daddy…” Veronica protested.

“Silence,” Hiram said putting his hand up. “And to make sure you don’t argue we have agreed to pay Betty’s tuition as well. Both of you are leaving Riverdale. You start your new school Monday. If you give me anymore trouble I will pull Betty’s funds and you will be alone. And where do you think Betty will end up, hmm?” He didn’t need to say it. Betty would end up at the Sisters of Quiet Mercy.

“Okay,” Veronica agreed. “If Betty comes with me I will go.”

Betty knew it was boarding school or the Sisters and wisely went with boarding school. She heard a tapping noise and looked over to the window. It wasn’t Jughead that tapped on the window while Betty was packing, but Toni. Betty opened the window and let her pink haired friend in. Toni hugged her tightly. The familiar smell of flowers and leather settled Betty’s nerves.

“I am glad you are okay,” Toni said when they finally broke apart, “We are under orders not to speak to you, but fuck that.”

“Orders, huh?” Betty said sitting on her bed.

“Yeah, FP actually,” Toni told her. "Direct from the top." 

“I expected it,” Betty said, “I knew once we got caught Jughead would cut me out. Veronica too.”

“If it had been a Serpent they would be in jail,” Toni said, “You did us a solid and I will never forget how you helped us. Which is why I am throwing you and Veronica a goodbye party. The quarry. Tonight. Kevin, Cheryl, Josie, Archie, they will all be there. Come on. It will be fun.”

“Okay,” Betty agreed. It wasn’t like her mother could do worse than send her to boarding school if she goes to a party. Toni grinned and then left. She had a lot to do tonight.

“Listen assholes,” Toni said to the boys in front of her, “I am throwing Betty and Veronica a going away party. If you want to have any hope of a future with them you better be there.”

“There is no future,” Jughead said, “It’s done.”

“They knew the risks, but they loved you enough to not care,” Toni pointed out. “Don’t end it like this. Give them the courtesy of a goodbye. You owe them that.”

It was small gathering. Kevin had brought a bunch of blankets and Archie was attempting to start a fire, but eventually let Toni take over since it was obvious he didn’t know how. Some other people came too. Ethel. Midge. Moose. Other River Vixens. Even a few Serpents that Betty and Veronica had gotten to know pretty well over the course of the last few months. Noticeably absent were their “officially haven’t broken up but it is coming” boyfriends.

Betty took another sip of her beer. It had been quite a week. Getting arrested. Getting sent to boarding school. As much as she hated to admit it her mother was right. They were lucky this time. What if they had been 18 and Betty didn’t have a good lawyer? Her chances of going to Columbia would be out the window. Betty had always wanted to get out of Riverdale, but she had wanted Jughead to come with her. The hum of a motorcycle snapped Betty out of her thoughts. The bikers took their helmets off revealing Jughead and Sweet Pea. A part of Betty wanted to be pissed. How dare he not contact her after what happened! Another part just wanted a hug. That part won out and Betty went over and hugged him. She took in that familiar smell she would miss so much. Leather, cigarettes, and mint. Veronica seemed to go for the other approach.

“Owe! Fuck Veronica that hurt!” Sweet Pea yelled. Veronica had her baton out and Sweet Pea was clutching his stomach.

“That is what you get,” Veronica said and stomped off. Sweet Pea followed her.

“Come sit with me.” Betty said taking Jughead’s hand and snuggled next to him in front of the fire. She told him about her new school and how it had a high level of graduates who went to Ivy League schools. “We could…”

“No,” Jughead said, “I want to, but I have to keep you safe.”

“You do keep me safe,” Betty said.

“Not enough, you have big dreams Betts. Go out and get them. Who knows what will happen.” Jughead said, “We could try being 17, you know? The Ghoulies are gone. You are going to a great school. We could just act our age. None of this ride or die shit.”

“So let’s just be two heartbroken 17 year old kids?” Betty said her eyes glassing over.

“Yeah,” Jughead said his own eyes burning. He held her tighter to him. He had always known he was going to have to let her go, but for now Jughead was going to hold her.

“So I guess this means I am not invited to after mass brunch anymore?” Sweet Pea said and Veronica rolled her eyes even though he couldn’t see in the darkness.

“My mother will be pissed if you miss it,” Veronica said turning to face him. “You weren’t, you know.”

“I wasn’t what?” Sweet Pea asked.

“Too tall for me,” Veronica said smiling. “In fact we fit together pretty well.”

“Yeah we did,” Sweet Pea said putting his arms around her waist.

“We never did something though,” Veronica said suddenly feel very vulnerable. Finally letting down the rest of her walls in the limited time they had left, “Because I felt like I rush into it and you felt used by other girls. We don’t talk about feelings, we don’t need to. I know how you feel without you telling me and I know you feel the same. Let’s show each other how we feel without saying anything.” Sweet Pea only nodded and Veronica led him out further into the woods and away from their friends.

**.....**

Veronica put her head on Betty’s shoulder as the town car drove away. They drove past the Southside. The Wyrm. Sunnyside Trailer Park. Sweetwater River. Together the girls left Riverdale and the boys they loved behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know nothing of the legal system. It is a bit of creative license. Leave a comment if you are feeling generous and a kudo! Thanks for everything or just plain reading.


	14. At Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! Thank you to everyone who read, commented, and gave their kudos.

“Urg!” Veronica groaned as soon as she entered the apartment. She threw her bag down and sat on the couch. Betty sighed and put away the textbook she was reading.

“What was wrong with this guy?” Betty asked.

“He was so…nice. He just agreed with everything I said.” Veronica fumed. “It was infuriating.”

“Polite and courteous? Sounds like a monster,” Betty said and Veronica rolled her eyes. “Maybe you should just cool it on the dating scene. You have gone through boyfriend after boyfriend and date after date. A break might help.”

“What about you? You haven’t gone on a date in years,” Veronica countered. “Kevin came to prom with you.”

“Hey, Kevin is a great date,” Betty protested.

“It’s been three years Betty and nothing, maybe you need to let go,” Veronica said. “I mean you are a hot 20 year old and should be having the time of your life. You can’t let him hold you back.”

“You have tried again and again trying to find someone that can make you feel the way he did and when are you going to face the fact that no one can.” Betty said back. “I don’t want to settle for anything else, and neither should you.”

“At least I am trying to find it,” Veronica said and went to her room before Betty could say anything else. Betty knew a part of Veronica was right. She had put herself on hold. If Jughead still wanted her why wouldn’t he had called? With the acceptation of Kevin all of Betty’s ties to Riverdale had been severed. Honestly Betty got caught up with school. It wasn’t like Riverdale High. She had to work really hard. She joined the paper but it was very completive to get your articles published. The classes were tough. The rest of her junior year flew by. Betty had another internship over the summer at a newspaper and then came senior year. She missed her old friends a lot though. Jughead more than any of them.

Now here she was. Starting her junior year at Columbia. Her dream school. She was rooming with Veronica and everything was going really well. She was studying journalism and taking a lot of criminal justice courses. Her goal of becoming an Investigate Journalist was within her reach. In her musings Betty wasn’t paying attention to where she was going and crashed into someone.

“Sorry!” Betty said and then noticed who it was. “Jughead.”

“Hey Betts,” Jughead said. He was missing his beanie and his Serpent jacket. Jughead looked like just another student with his messenger bag and lost expression.

“Hey Betts? Hey Betts!” Betty hit him with her books. Hard. “Three years Jughead Jones!”

“I did take three years.” Jughead said rubbing his arm where she hit him, “I got accepted into Columbia. They loved my gang life sob story, but I only got a partial scholarship. I spent the last few years saving up for me to actually attend and live in New York. Heiress best friends are hard to come by.”

“Why didn’t you call?” Betty said softly.

“I tried,” Jughead said rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. “But fuck, I didn’t know what to say. All I could think of was “Hey Betts” and that didn’t go over well. So, uh, you got a boyfriend or something?” Betty felt herself melt. Under all that tough gang exterior was an awkward brooding boy. But that didn’t mean she was going to let him get off that easily.

“Not at the moment,” Betty said instead.

“Oh,” Jughead said.

“Do you have a girlfriend?” Betty asked.

“No!” Jughead said, “Fuck that, I am not too proud to say I have been pining after you for the last three years. Not like Pea, he went through girls like crazy. I tried to tell him that we couldn’t find someone to replace Veronica and he tried to punch me.” Betty couldn’t help but laugh. “What?”

“Veronica tried serial dating too,” Betty told him. “So are you no longer a Serpent?”

“I am retired,” Jughead said, “You never officially stop being a Serpent, but I am not an active member. Still if the Queen were to call I have to answer.”

“Queen?” Betty said and then smiled, “Toni.”

“She was better and wiser than all of us,” Jughead said. “I know we can’t start over, and I know we can’t exactly pick up where we left off. We could like play this up romantic comedy style. First day of college, we bump into each other, and I ask you where the English building is.”

“You hated those movies,” Betty reminded him.

“Yeah, but you don’t,” Jughead said, “Or we could…hug?”

“I could use a hug,” Betty said and dropped her things to the ground. Jughead held her tightly and the hug lasted so long it couldn’t really be considered a hug.

“Shouldn’t he be on his knees groveling rather than touching?” A voice said and they broke apart to see a smirking Veronica Lodge standing a few feet apart. Not surprising this is where the girls were supposed to meet for lunch.

“Oh, there will be plenty of groveling,” Jughead assured her, "Hey Veronica." He finally let Betty go and walked over and hugged Veronica. Veronica smiled over his shoulder. She had missed him too. Before Betty could say anything Jughead was at her side and put his arm back around her. Not that she was complaining.

“This is a moment out of a TV show,” Veronica said rolling her eyes. “So you found yours, where is mine? And if you say jail I am going to beat the crap out of him with my baton.” Jughead didn’t smile at her joke. “Is he in jail?”

“John enlisted, Veronica,” Jughead said and shocked them twice by using Sweet Pea’s real name, “He left for another tour a few months ago. We don’t really know where he is.”

“Is he okay?” Veronica said softly.

“As far as we know,” Jughead said.

“Well, Veronica Lodge is not a third wheel, I will see you at home Bee,” Veronica said her carefree attitude back in place.

“Are you okay Veronica?” Betty asked.

“I’m Veronica Lodge, I am always okay,” Veronica said and walked away.

“I’ll let you know if we hear anything,” Jughead assured Betty. She smiled.

“Thanks,” Betty said and the air was awkward. It would be so nice to just pick up where they left off, but three years is a long time. They are different than they were at 17. Maybe not that much different, but enough to know they couldn’t jump into it. “Do you want me to show you where the English building is?”

“Sounds good,” Jughead said and then she walked him to the building and told him a little more about the school. Jughead said he was having a high school flashback of Betty giving them the tour at Riverdale. And, like now, hoping that she might go out with him. Betty rolled her eyes. Still, she agreed for coffee the next morning. Little steps that would hopefully bring them back to where they were before. Or maybe even better.

**.....**

Veronica was happy for Betty. Really. The former couple were taking things slow. Coffee, dinner, proof reading each other’s work, Bughead like stuff. Jughead was over quite a bit but Veronica didn’t really mind. Toni even made a trip up. Now that FP stepped down and Toni was the Serpent Queen the ban was officially lifted. Fangs came too and Veronica treated him to an actual Broadway musical. He had been so excited. They had dinner after and Fangs gave her the lowdown on Sweet Pea.

Once he graduated high school Sweet Pea had always planned on joining the army. He never actually planned on finishing high school, but even though Veronica wasn’t there to make sure Sweet Pea showed up to the class her influence was. Sweet Pea continued to go to mass with Hermione (Veronica did know this and was happy that Sweet Pea and her mother still kept in touch). Fangs did let it slip that Sweet Pea went back to his old ways of hooking up with girls who wanted to piss their daddy’s off by getting together with the “bad boy.” Then he left on a tour. They lasted about six months and he was due for a trip home in a few weeks. Fangs said they always have a big welcome home party for him at the Wyrm when he comes back.

“You should come,” Fangs said. “Pea would like that.”

“I don’t know…what would we even say to each other?” Veronica asked, “We never talked about how we felt. We just knew.”

“Yeah, and you still know,” Fangs answered. “And the time apart was probably a good thing. I love him but Sweet Pea wasn’t the most mature guy and you still had the Daddy’s Girl thing going. You are both grown up and ready to talk about shit.”

“You are a wise man Fangs Fogarty,” Veronica said.

“I try,” Fangs shrugged.

Veronica Lodge didn’t do nervous. At least that is what she told herself. Two months later she was sitting on a stool at the Wyrm nursing a martini and she was a nervous wreck. Fangs was picking Sweet Pea up at the airport and would be here any minute. She drowned her drink and a second later another one was in front of her. Toni smiled from the other side of the bar.

“Thanks girl,” Veronica said and turned around in her seat to look at the crowd. She knew a lot of them, but there were new faces. Apparently some of them were army buddies of Sweet Pea. A blond ponytail caught her eye and Betty was playing a game of pool with Jughead. After Betty made her shot Jughead kissed her. It had taken a good month before Betty agreed to go on an official date with him, but now they were back together and giving heart eyes non-stop. Veronica knew she was going to be out a roommate soon.

“They are close!” Toni shouted after getting a message on her phone. Veronica’s heart was suddenly going a mile a minute. She smoothed out her dress even though there was not a wrinkle in sight. She felt someone take her head. Betty was at her side. Like they already were. The two girls stood in the corner when he walked in. Everyone cried out, “Welcome home!” Sweet Pea was greeted by hugs and back slaps. He looked just as she remembered. The same dark looks and sweet smile. He must have felt her gaze because he looked over. Time stopped as their gazes locked.

“Veronica fucking Lodge,” Sweet Pea said and Veronica followed her heart and borderline ran at him. Sweet Pea caught her and twirled her around. She laughed like she hadn’t in three years. Veronica was still grinning when he set her down. “Missed you, baby.”

“I missed you too,” Veronica said and then was aware of the whole bar staring at them.

“Hope you enjoyed the show! Now someone get me a beer!” Sweet Pea yelled and swung an arm around Veronica’s shoulder. Soon the best friends were back in that booth. Laughing with their friends. Watching Toni still school Fangs at pool. They were all older, wiser, and ready for adult relationships that last. Betty nudged Veronica who grinned at her. Toni high fived Jughead while Sweet Pea patted Fangs on the back sympathetically. They had come into their lives like a hurricane, but settled their storm.

_Five Years Later_

“Okay, let me see the belly,” Sweet Pea said and Veronica stood up and lifted her shirt. She was only four months, but the bump was faintly there. “I’ll be home before she is born I promise.”

“I know,” Veronica said and sat back down in front of the computer. Seven years Sweet Pea had been in the army, but this was going to be his final tour. With the baby coming her didn’t want to miss a moment.

“Jug I’m hungry!” Betty yelled from the other room.

“Jesus you just ate!” Jughead yelled back.

“I’m sorry your daughter has your appetite!” Betty hollered.

Betty was three months farther along than Veronica. Veronica said it was fate that they got pregnant at the same time. Their daughters would be besties too! Although the girls no longer lived together they did become neighbors and were often at each other’s apartments. Since Hiram owned the building Betty and Jughead got the place at a reduced rate. Very reduced.

“I have to go,” Sweet Pea said regrettably. He put his hand on the computer from his side and Veronica did the same. On his forearm in large letters was _Veronica_. Of course he had followed through on his threat and got her name tattooed on his arm after she pissed him off one day.

“See you soon,” Veronica said.

“Bye baby, bye Audrey,” Sweet Pea said speaking to Veronica and their daughter. Audrey Jocelyn Lodge. Sweet Pea said that the baby was a Lodge and she should have the last name. Besides, her middle name was for his family. The screen went dark. Veronica took a deep breath and joined Betty on the couch who was enjoying a tub of ice cream.

“Get Veronica a spoon, Jug!” Betty called out. A moment later a cursing Jughead returned with a spoon for Veronica. “Thank you, honey,” Betty said and the anger disappeared from his face.

“Anything you need, babe,” Jughead promised and rubbed her belly. “Be good for your mama, Juliet.”

“Oh mama needs a lot of things,” Betty said suggestively causing Jughead to flush and leave the room. A pregnant Betty was a horny Betty. As seen by the blatant way she checked out Jughead’s ass as he walked back to his office. Off to work on his next best seller. His crime novels flew off the shelves. Veronica had tried reading one once but had to sleep with lights on for a week after. Betty had indeed become an Investigative Journalist and it turns out moving drugs would not the most dangerous thing she ever did, but when she got pregnant she had to stay out of the field. At least for now. Betty Jones was not one to sit out on the sidelines. Veronica was working for her father preparing herself for when she took over the company.

Betty leaned her head on Veronica’s shoulder as they sat and watched TV. They had been through a lot together. Dated the same guy. Fell in love with members of a biker gang. Got their hearts broken by said boys. Found their way back to them. Were arrested together. Roommates that became neighbors. They were maids of honors at each other’s wedding. Future godmothers of their daughters. Soulmates. Two halves of the same whole.

Bee and Vee forever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again the military is something I know nothing about. My friend was in it for a few years and now he isn't so I don't really know how it works, so I am very sorry about getting facts wrong. Another creative license. Thanks for reading! I have a couple new stories I am thinking about, but in very early stages. Thanks again!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I know, this has been done a million different times, but I have a couple chapters already and I figured why not. This is kinda based on the comics a little too since I am making Betty and Veronica "okay" with dating Archie at the same time. I am also practicing writing smut which is something I felt like I was never really good at. So this is kinda of a practice story for me too. So even if no one comments on anything maybe when the smut comes people could give me a little input? Like this doesn't completely suck? Thanks!


End file.
